Be My Goddess
by Shoukyoku
Summary: Light Yagami, has been working alongside L to solve this mystery. Now that there is another person intruding on Lights reign...He is determined to make her the Goddess of the new world. He will do anything to break her down; to get her on his side...
1. Chapter One

This is another story I just started to work on. Its a Light Yagami X OC fanfic. Enjoy The First Chapter!

* * *

The blue jays frolic merrily outside, chirping gaily. The sun shimmers through the round smooth emerald green leaves, sending light rays of sunlight into the corridor of a magnificent marble hallway. Elegantly carved marble columns stand within the corridor, and spade shaped glassless windows peer out into the courtyard. Sharply trimmed hedges, rose bushes, and tulips lighten the freshly mowed grass. The silence echo's through the corridor, only to be broken by the sound of pattering. As the seconds go by, the pattering grows louder. Soon, a girl, around the age of 16 streaks past the elegant windows, jogging within the corridor. Her light panting mixed in with the pattering of the footsteps, jumble together in unison.

_I can't be late! I can't be late!_

"Karasu-chan!" A girl Tsuko, Mai calls out, with her foot in the door to a classroom. "You better hurry up!" You just glare at her, as you literally skid to a stop, placing your hands on your knee's, gulping back what little saliva you have.

"How..much time do..I have?" Karasu asks, panting between her words. Mai looks at her watch, and bites her lower lip.

"I would say, around, 5 minutes?" Mai answers glancing up at Karasu, who has already bolted inside the classroom. Mai shakes her head sighing, walking in shutting the door behind her.

_God Damn it!_

"Here, Mr. Fujiwara. I believe this, is a perfect case! I have already taken the liberty to try to solve it, and I have some really good ideas. Please Sir, take a look!" Karasu rushes handing the man a red envelope, that appears to be bulging. The man just quirks his eyebrow, placing his chin on his hands.

"Miss Kasegawa..I shouldn't accept this, partially because you're late." He says calmly moving his eyes to Karasu's. She just fidgets and blinks, her eyes now widening.

"But, I think I've actually solved the case! Please look Sir!" Karasu pleads, holding the envelope further out. The man sighs and reluctantly takes the envelope.

"So, you actually did a real case, and you actually believe you've solved it?" He asks doubtfully, prodding at the envelope. Karasu nods and collapses in a desk, beside Mai.

"If you actually think I'm on to something, do you think I should take it into the police to review it?" Karasu suddenly asks, tying her long chocolate brown hair into a ponytail. Mai rolls her eyes watching Karasu.

"Karasu-chan, not even Mr. Fujiwara has gotten close to solving anything. What makes you think you would actually be able to?" Mai asks sighing. Mr. Fujiwara shoots a glare at Mai, as he opens the envelope, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Well, because I actually studied the patterns of criminals, and what people would most likely commit the crimes. Plus, I did some undercover investigating, and found out some highly useful information. I pieced it together, and interviewed the bystanders," Karasu says proudly, while Mr. Fujiwara reads the papers, concentrating.

"Yeah..You're sounding a lot like a real detective, Sherlock," Mai says grinning, pushing her glasses back up on her freckled nose. Karasu sighs and folds her arms.

_Nobody ever has any faith in me whatsoever. _

"Well, Karasu, I can see you put a lot of work into this, but I just don't see how you could figure out a homicide case. You get an A, but this case is bogus. I don't even think Kira is able to find and kill the murderer," Mr. Fujiwara says, with a sigh, handing the envelope back over to Karasu.  
_  
What is wrong with everybody? This case is NOT bogus! It makes complete sense!  
_  
Karasu growls and stands up, snatching the envelope away, glaring at her teacher.

"You'll see, I know this is perfect. I'm going to the police station, so actual professionals can look over it! I don't need a dead beat law teacher!" She yells striding out of the class, Mai at her heels.

"You should go back and apologize to him, Karasu," Mai says softly, after a few moments of silence.

"Make me, nobody ever has any faith in my work. I'm going straight to the police station. This case...Will be solved. Today!" Karasu says, her voice raising a bit every second. Mai blinks and sighs shaking her head.

"Karasu, please be reasonable..What if the police reject your theory?" Mai asks trying to stay quiet. Karasu glances at Mai, pondering.  
_  
Then..I go and nab the suspect.  
_  
"I don't know Mai. Please, just leave me alone until I sort things out, and hand this to the police, please?" Karasu asks softly looking at her friend with wide gray eyes. Mai sighs and nods, stopping at a bus stop.

"Good luck, Kara-chan," Mai says, waving her friend away. Karasu nods, and walks down to the subway. After a bit she's sitting in her seat, her hands on the envelope, which is on her lap.  
_  
Well...Every murder happened at 6am, all in the Kanto region. All the murder victims were female, ages 17 to 25. There was only 1 witness, for a murder. They witness believed the man was blond, around 5'9" and was wearing a black leather coat. I'm pretty sure he wasn't working alone, because the murders happened at the exact same time. I made a map of where the murders took place, and it made a perfect square. So, there were at least 4 men involved. Since it took place in the Kanto region, exactly one kilometer apart from each other, their base, if they have one, should be located close to there. I thought I could figure out where the base was by the map, but I don't see how it helps...  
_  
Karasu blinks her mouth dropping.

"I got it!" she says, causing people to look at her. She blinks and looks away, pulling out the map.  
_  
A perfect square, 1 kilometer apart from each other. They would make the base an easy access for them, so they could escape faster...So..  
_  
Karasu pulls out a ruler and places it diagonally across from one point to the other, making a faint line across, before doing the same from the other point. She follows where the lines intersect.  
_  
Its an empty house...So..Wouldn't the police have searched there? Or were they, well, searching outside of the box..Okay, either way, I may have actually found where they are..  
_  
"Uhh, Miss, is this your stop?" A man asks her, having seen her ticket destination. Karasu blinks, looking at the man, then outside the window.

"Oh, yes, thank you," she says, rising, and bowing politely before walking past everyone off the sub, and up the stairs. "Alright, the police headquarters is about a block away." Karasu grins and starts off.

As she walks, she listens to the cars, and there rumbling engines as they streak past her. Numerous people around her chatter casually, and a few kids giggle and yell. The ominous sound of constant thudding of feet on the plain gray cement waft around freely. Buildings, upon buildings, lights, people and workers swarm around their businesses. Shoppers trying to open their car doors, the rustling of their grocery bags, as their children play beside them. The sounds of a city. She snaps out of her daydream, as the large glossy building rising in front of her. She speeds up, gripping her proof tightly as she starts to run. Her footsteps patter across the road, as she dodges the vehicles, not caring about the angered drivers.

"Hey, lady! Watch out!" A driver yells as he honks. Karasu ignores him and runs straight to the door of the police headquarters.  
_  
Finally! I'm here!_ Karasu grins and grips the cool chrome handle, whipping the door open. The secretary glances up at the panting girl, as she strides over to her desk. Another boy is already there.

"I brought some lunch for my father," the boy says, turning his head slightly, his auburn hair falling loosely in his amber eyes. The secretary nods, smiling.

"Yes, alright, thank you, Light. May, I help you miss?" the secretary asks smiling warmly at Karasu.

"Uhh..Yeah..I have..some information on the quadruple homicides...That..May lead to the solving of the case!" Karasu says, tiredly slamming the red envelope on the counter. The Secretary blinks, staring at the girl.

"Right, well, I'll put it away for safe keeping," the secretary says with a sigh. Karasu glares. Light watches.

"For God sakes! Just freakin' look at it! I know I solved the case! Please. Just. Look!" Karasu says, slamming her fists on the counter. Light raises an eyebrow, and slides his hand over to the envelope, picking it up.

"May I?" Light asks, flashing a fake smile. Karasu looks at him, and nods, watching him carefully. The secretary also watches him.

Light slides his fingers into the envelope, pulling out the papers. He blinks, first looking at the interviews Karasu did. Then he reads over the jot notes, before blinking, nodding slowly. He then turns to the map. He looks at it, before looking up at Karasu thoughtfully. He then turns to the secretary.

"I believe she actually is onto something. I can't believe I couldn't even piece this together. This should be reviewed immediately," Light says calmly, setting his hard gaze on the secretary. She blinks and nods slowly, pressing a button.

"Chief Yagami, your son is here. And we also have some...valid information on the quadruple homicide case, brought in by a girl," the secretary says, choosing her words, before removing her finger. Karasu's mouth drops slightly.  
_  
They are actually going to consider it? I can't believe _this.. Karasu blinks and sighs running her hand through her hair. Light looks at her.

"How did you figure this out?" Light asks carefully putting the papers back into the envelope. Karasu looks at him, and smiles slightly.

"It was really just a project for my law class. I decided to do a case, that nobody was really able to solve. So, I did some research, and then investigated the scene...I just pieced everything together afterwards," she says her smile growing. Light nods.

"You have potential, it's amazing you actually found out this much," he says, as the elevator beeps. All three people turn there heads to it, as a man with graying hair and glasses steps out. Following him was a much younger man, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Ahh, Light, have you brought my lunch?" the man with gray hair says, smiling walking over to his son. Light smiles and nods.

"Yes, I have. Oh, look this over. She brought it in, and I reviewed it. Its plausible," Light says holding out a brown lunch bag, and the red envelope. Karasu smiles.

"Oh! Thank you," the man says, turning to Karasu. "I'm Soichiro Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..?"

"Karasu Kasegawa, Mr. Yagami, and thank you for taking my information into consideration!" Karasu says excitedly, bowing politely. He smiles, and the man beside him blinks watching Karasu.

"I'm Light Yagami," Light says casually. Karasu smiles and nods.

"I'm Touta Matsuda," Matsuda says, with a slight smile. Karasu grins at him and nods.

"Nice to meet you all," Karasu says, as Light's father gasps. Everyone turns and looks at him, who is staring at Karasu.

"Matsuda, get the team together. We're going," he says, bewildered that a simple school girl was able to solve a complicated case. Matsuda blinks and nods, fumbling with his cell phone, turning away, as he jabbers on the phone.

Light and Chief Yagami both look at Karasu. Light raises his eyebrow slightly and his lips twitch to a smirk._ I could use her on my side..._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

Rate & Review.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the review. As soon as I saw that, I got all giddy and had the urge to start on the next chapter. Here it is. Chapter Two! And yes, It is short. But straight to the point. Relitivly.

**

* * *

**

**Recap.**

"Nice to meet you all," Karasu says, as Light's father gasps. Everyone turns and looks at him, who is staring at Karasu.

"Matsuda, get the team together. We're going," he says, bewildered that a simple school girl was able to solve a complicated case. Matsuda blinks and nods, fumbling with his cell phone, turning away, as he jabbers on the phone.

Light and Chief Yagami both look at Karasu. Light raises his eyebrow slightly and his lips twitch to a smirk. _I could use her on my side..._ He thinks to himself.

*******

_After the team had be dispersed, it was found out that Karasu was actually correct. They caught all four of the murderers. Chief Yagami asked Karasu to stay at the station, while the team was gone, in case anything went wrong. She agreed, and an hour later the team returned with the good news. Sakura TV wanted an interview with the girl who gave the police the information..._'

"Next, we interview a local school girl, Kasegawa, Karasu. She helped the police, by giving them information on the whereabouts of the crazed murderers. Karasu, how did you know where they were located?" A woman asks.

"I actually studied the case as a project, then I pieced the information together," Karasu answers softly, biting her tongue after. The reporter nods, enthusiastically.

"You do realize your currently a local hero, right?" she says, inching closer. Karasu blinks and shrugs.

"All I did was give the police the information. I did nothing afterwards. The real hero's are the team that actually put their lives at risk to get the murderers." Karasu answers honestly. The reporter just blinks.

"Oh, come now, Karasu-san. Don't be so modest!" the reporter says, with a cheesy smile. Karasu stares at her.

"I'm not though, its true!" She says blinking after a few seconds. The reporter blinks, then smiles, turning to the camera.

"Well, there you have it. Karasu here, proved that anyone could be a hero!" The reporter finishes.'

Light switches the TV off, leaning back in his chair, tapping a pen against his chin. He had just finished writing down the names of the murderers, not on a page of the Death Note though. Ryuk hovers over him, snickering softly.

"Ryuk, whats so funny," Light asks slightly annoyed, as his eyes flash up to the Shinigami. Ryuk finishes snickering and moves in front of Light.

"Doesn't it bother you, that a simple girl was able to solve a case, before the famous Kira could kill the murderers?" Ryuk says with another dry snicker. Lights' eyes glaze over at the thought, before the hardness returns. He sits up, and places the pen on his desk, followed by his elbows. He then rests his chin on the backs of his hands.

"No, Ryuk, it doesn't. She helped me as matter of fact," Light says calmly, glances at the Shinigami. Ryuk fidgets and moves to Lights bed.

"Oh?" Was all he said. Light just nods, his eyes flickering down to the black book in front of him. The words ' Death Note ' scrawled on the front of the book, in white writing.  
_  
Now, I know who the murderers are..Kira can now rightfully punish them for their deeds. I can't kill them now, because the news report just gave the names. It would draw attention to Kira. Unwanted attention from the police._ Light thinks to himself, before reaching to turn his computer on. The soft hum of it warming up fills the silent room. Ryuk shifts and looks at Light.

"What are you up to?" Ryuk asks with no emotion. Light looks at him while leaning back.

"If you must know, looking some things up about this Karasu person," Light answers clicking a link, then quickly typing. Ryuk just does a snort, and Light rolls his eyes slightly, as he skims over some information. Then blinks, arching an eyebrow._ She attends the same school as I do? How could I have not realized...Hmmm...Oh, she's not in my classes. It says she's interested in Law and has done over 30 essays about the crimes...and a project on Kira?_ Light blinks and shakes his head, turning his computer off. He then rises and walks over to his bed, laying down, placing his arms behind his head, staring at the roof.

"Interesting."

The sound of Ryuk snickering is the last thing Light heard, when he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

*******

"Oh my god, did you here about Karasu?" A girl asks.

"Oh, she was the one on TV right?" A boy answers.

"She solved a case the police couldn't even solve!" Another girl chirps in.**  
**  
"I bet Kira is happy!" A girl adds.

"Why would Kira be happy?! She could actually work with the police!" A boy says. The girls glare.

"Come on! She is way to young to join the police!" A girl says, rolling her eyes.

"She's going to be famous! I wonder where she is.." The girl beside the boy says, with a sigh.

"I want her autograph!" Somebody walking by says to his friend.

"I want to ask her out!" His friend replies with a snicker.

Karasu zips up her black hoodie and hides her face in her binders, as she rushes through the courtyard, seeking the shelter of the library._ I didn't want this...By tomorrow they won't even know my name!_ Karasu sighs and closes her eyes, striding down the walkway, short stubby hedges lining the path. While she was walking, she didn't see the figure in front of her..and..of course...She ran into it. Him. Yagami Light. She gasps and falls backwards dropping her binder shield, landing on her elbows.

"Ow! Hey, oh, sorry! I didn't see you there, ow.." Karasu stutters out quickly standing up, ignoring the aching pains in her elbows and lower back. She bends over and picks up her binders and then finally looks up.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Light asks blinking nonchalantly. Karasu blinks staring at his emotionless cream skinned face.

"I'm...fine, my elbows are just sore, excuse me," Karasu says quickly stepping past Light.

As she steps past him, his molten amber eyes lock onto her, following her every move. He soon turns to watch her rush off inside.

"She sure is an interesting one, but, you said you would give me an apple..." Ryuk says impatiently.

Light inhales deeply and sighs, turning back. He shoves his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes as he continues on his way, slowly.

_Not really that impressive. A klutz, but she may have the mind of a genius. That won't be found out by simply watching her. I need more information. _Light opens his eyes and tilts his gaze up to Ryuk, before glancing around the courtyard.

"I suppose, you won't be a kind and generous Shinigami, and give me how much longer she has to live, right?" Light asks finally, blinking thoughtfully. Ryuk looks at him.

"Why would you want to know?" He asks tilting his head. Light sends him an annoyed glare.

"Because if I do decide to continue inspecting her, I need to know how long she will be with me," Light says under his breath, after a student walks past him. Ryuk snickers.

"How devious, Light. I'm proud to be haunting you," Ryuk cackles. Light growls softly, and keeps walking, knowing Ryuk won't answer him.

Karasu, after encountering Light, felt strange. Her stomach hurt, and part of her wanted to go back to talk to him. To thank him, after he did ask the secretary to hand it to the police. But, now she was in the safe confinements of the library, where she could finally relax.

"Well, I can tell today will be fun," Karasu says to herself, placing her head in her arms. Somebody approaches her, silently.

"Kara-chan..I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Mai says softly, sitting across from Karasu. Karasu jumps at her sudden appearance and then smiles.

"No, its fine, I'm sorry for being so rude to you yesterday," Karasu apologizes, to her only real close friend. Mai smiles and reaches across the small table hugging Karasu. Karasu smiles and hugs her back.

"Though, good job! You really should look into the police force as a career," Mai says smiling at her friend. Karasu laughs and shrugs.

"I might actually, you never know," she says with a smile. Mai giggles and yawns slightly.

"Do you think you'll be able to solve any harder case, that has the police baffled?" Mai asks blinking.

"I should work on the Kira case," laughs Karasu. Mai blinks and stares at her. Karasu stops laughing after realizing this. "What is it?"

"Please don't! What if Kira thinks your intruding? Kira could very well kill you! Don't Kara-chan!" Mai says standing up, concern and worry filling her face. Karasu blinks and slowly stands.

"Mai, please calm down, I won't get killed. Plenty of people are looking into the Kira case, and nobody is being killed for it," Karasu says softly, placing a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai blinks and nods closing her eyes.

"Alright, sorry," she says softly, looking down. Karasu smiles and picks up her binder, wrapping her arm around Mai's shoulder.

"Lets go to class, 'kay?" Karasu says, hugging her friend. Mai smiles and nods.

"Alright, Sherlock." Mai says.

* * *

Rate & Review.


	3. Chapter Three

Aha, I feel like writing, so I'm going to put up another chapter. This one probably isn't to great, but its better than nothing. Thanks for the reviews! 3

* * *

**Recap.**

"Alright, sorry," she says softly, looking down. Karasu smiles and picks up her binder, wrapping her arm around Mai's shoulder.

"Lets go to class, 'kay?" Karasu says, hugging her friend. Mai smiles and nods.

"Alright, Sherlock." Mai says.

***

"The novel is written by Shakespeare, obviously. I expect you all to read chapters one to four by Monday, and have your reviews written, essay format. If your late, you deal with me," the teacher up front says, standing in front of a pile of paperback books.

_I read this last year...Why do I have to read it again? At least Mai seems interested in this...I could care less. I have more important matters to attend to.. _Karasu thinks to herself, her eyes barely open. She lets out a huge yawn and then stretches, sliding lower into her seat.

"Kara-chan, whats the matter? I thought you loved the works by Shakespeare?" Mai whispers over to Karasu, who now, is attempting to slide under the desk unnoticed.

"I do, but I don't like.." Karasu slips her head under the desk, "..Re reading books over."

"Karasu, what in gods name are you doing?" The teacher calls out, staring at the desk that she's under. Karasu blinks and sighs.

_Busted.._"Oh, I dropped a contact, sorry sir," Karasu mumbles, sitting back up. The teacher looks unconvinced, but none the less, he continues telling the background history of Hamlet.

"You don't even wear contacts," Mai giggles softly. Karasu nods, and sighs heavily, resting her head on the desk.

_I can't concentrate...Now that I brought up the Kira case, again, I want to work on it..I wonder if I would be able too, or would I have to do my own investigations...No, I could get killed that way. The best is to just keep in contact with the police...But I've heard they have the famous detective L working on the case...I doubt that they would need a teenage girl to worry about. _Karasu's thoughts drown out the sound of the bell, that currently is ringing.

"Kara-chan!" Mai says, poking Karasu, until she finally snaps back, looking up at Mai questionably.

"Hai?" Karasu says, blinking, realizing the classroom is basically empty. "Ohhh, my bad, I was just..thinking." Mai rolls her eyes and nods, giving Karasu a copy of the novel.

"Well, I have biology. I'll see you at lunch, maybe. If not, in native studies," Mai says with a smile, heading out of the room, Karasu, following slowly.

_Oh great..Law...Now I have to deal with Mr. Fujiwara, and listen to him complain about me running out on him, and calling him all that, and yelling and...Great. _Karasu sighs heavily and pushes her way through people to her locker, to grab her laptop.

"Thank you, Mr. Fujiwara. I'm glad you let me into your class," Light says with a fake, yet highly believable smile, just as Karasu walks in.

_Hmm...I was right to choose this class. I had a spare anyway. _Light thinks, watching Karasu stare at him, before taking her normal seat near the middle, by the crystal clear window, overlooking the west side of the courtyard.

"No, its my pleasure, Mr. Yagami," Mr. Fujiwara says nodding, before setting his gaze on Karasu. "Ms. Kasegawa...Please come up here." Karasu groans, loud enough for Mr. Fujiwara to hear.

Light, otherwise, strides to a desk beside Karasu's, as she rises, gently brushing past him.

"Yes, Mr. Fujiwara?" Karasu asks, slowing her pace down as she reaches his desk. He looks up at her, before leaning back.

"Well, I'm impressed, as well as embarrassed. I'm sorry for calling your work bogus, its just, it didn't seem right," He says after a few seconds. Karasu blinks slowly, and nods. "Next time, if you desire, I can give you a bigger envelope, or folder for that matter."

"Oh, no sir, it's fine. I have a filing cabinet at home that I keep my reports in, and I have bigger folders, but I was in a rush," Karasu says tilting her head to the side, her long brown hair sliding off her shoulder. Mr. Fujiwara nods.

"Alright, well, return to your seat, we're about to start class," he says, waving his hand. She nods, and bows slightly, before turning to return to her seat.

_Light joined this class? I wonder why..Probably because he's the smartest person here..and his father already is involved with law. _Karasu thinks, walking past his desk, to hers, sitting down. Lights eyes follow her, before moving up to the front of the classroom.

_She probably is wondering why I joined this class...especially right after what happened. None the less.._ Light sighs and leans back, his eyes flickering to Ryuk, who, of course is hover beside him.

"My my, Light, I see why you joined this class now, even though you took it as an extension program last year," Ryuk says, with a snicker near the end of his sentence. Light rolls his eyes and closes them, leaning back in his seat.

_As of now, I believe she is oblivious to the fact that I joined this class to be around her...She'll be busy probably investigating some lower case, and won't take notice to my investigation on her. The less the knows the _better. Light thinks to himself, before opening his eyes a little to peer over at Karasu, who has her nose in a book, trying not to fall asleep. _  
Well, befriending her is probably the first step into getting to know her...  
_  
"Mr. Yagami, would you please explain why law is fundamental for progressing into being a lawyer, or something of that sort?" Mr. Fujiwara asks, looking at Light. Karasu blinks and looks over at Light, waiting for his answer.  
_  
And the petty little games _begin... Light sighs and rises. A student across the room snickers and whispers to his friend, while Ryuk starts to snicker as well.

"They're saying you probably don't even know the answer, and are just going to babble something out. It seams that they want to find a fault in you to pick on.." Ryuk tilts his head to the side.

"Mr. Yagami, your answer please?" Mr. Fujiwara asks after shushing the boys. Light nods.

"Law, is the basis class to take before progressing into a lawyer, you need this class because it teaches you the basics, and near the end gives you the opportunity to choose from different series of laws, and perhaps after training you could control your own law firm, or work on the task force." Light says clearly, not stuttering one bit. The boys just sigh and continue to look bored. Karasu though, blinks as Light sits down.

"Light-san, didn't you already take this class as an extension?" Karasu whispers, leaning over slightly, to talk to him. Light slowly blinks and faces her.

"Yes, I did, but I had a spare either way. Having more credits, well ,credits you in the future," Light says, with a smile. Karasu blinks and then nods, with a small smile.

"Well, that is true..Most students would be glad to keep their spares though," Karasu says with a shrug. "Knowing me, I would gladly take a spare. Or two."

Light laughs softly, "Indeed. But its smart to take extra, if you want a good paying job in the end."_ I have a job already though, and thats being God for this world..After I punish the wrong doers._ Light blinks slowly then leans away from her.

"Yeah, thats also true...Oh, and, thank you for asking the secretary to review my work, I really do appreciate it," Karasu says with a smile. Light returns the smile, fake as ever to her, none the less.

"Its not a problem, you helped in figuring out the case," Light says, with a quick nod.

"Mr. Yagami, and Mrs. Kasegawa, care to explain what all the chattering is about, when you should be reading todays news, on the Kira case?" Mr. Fujiwara asks, tapping a meter stick against the board that has the assignment scrawled onto it.

"Ahh, Mr. Fujiwara--" Karasu starts.

"--I'm sorry, I started to talk to her, and distracted her from her work. Gomen," Light finishes off, his dark amber eyes flickering over to Karasu, before back to the front. Mr. Fujiwara, just stares for a bit, before nodding.

"Yes, yes, just get to work," He says with a sigh. Both Karasu and Light nod.

"My my, Light...That was odd and unusual...What would the Shinigami back home say, if they saw I was haunting a kind and generous boy?" Ryuk says with a dry cackle. Light just sighs softly, glaring at him through the corners of his eye.  
_  
Ryuk you imbecile..You should already know by now I intend to use her to help me with my mission...Plus, who cares what they think...All thats important is making sure Kira remains mysterious and the deaths of criminals continue..._ Light thinks, tapping his pencil against his textbook.

* * *

Rate and Review. 3


	4. Chapter Four

**Hehehe. Thank you for all the reviews, and Im sorry I haven't really been active...I've been...busy?  
But seriously, thanks for the reviews. And, sorry this is so short. :)  


* * *

  
Recap.**

"Yes, yes, just get to work," He says with a sigh. Both Karasu and Light nod.

"My my, Light...That was odd and unusual...What would the Shinigami back home say, if they saw I was haunting a kind and generous boy?" Ryuk says with a dry cackle. Light just sighs softly, glaring at him through the corners of his eye.  
_  
Ryuk you imbecile..You should already know by now I intend to use her to help me with my mission...Plus, who cares what they think...All thats important is making sure Kira remains mysterious and the deaths of criminals continue... _Light thinks, tapping his pencil against his textbook.

*** * ***

As the clock ticks slowly on the wall above the chalkboard, half of the students in the back of the classroom stopped paying attention.

_Mr. Fujiwara clearly gave up on the class. He went to the photocopier room a little over 40 minutes ago. I know that it doesn't take that long to photocopy a sheet of paper. _ Karasu sighs and blinks slowly, yawning. _Only five more minutes of class...then lunch.._

"Hyukyuk...Well well Light...It seems that your teacher has ran away," Ryuk says, crouched beside Light. "..Also, did you bring me an apple?"

Light blinks ever so slowly, turning his gaze to Ryuk, irritated.

_One of these days Shinigami...One of these days.. _Light slowly shakes his head, pretending to scratch his ear, leaning back to look at Karasu.

_Two more minutes...two..more...minutes...Hmm..I need to find a quiet place to work on the Kira case...away from the student body, and more important, anyone who may want the information. But who would either way..? Its doubtful that Kira goes to this exact school. Very doubtful...If only I could get my hands on the police files...or at least read them...God, this is hell..I need information...Hmm..I could always go onto fan sites...I'm pretty sure that Kira's fans have made a few notes. _Karasu blinks her thoughts wandering.

The sound of a low pitched tone echoes through the classroom, silencing the mindless chatter, as Karasu jolts, blinking.

"Ahh, about time," she mutters under her breath, standing up, picking up her books, glancing at Light, failing to realize his gaze never really left her.

"Well, that class was interesting, we definitely learned a lot," Light says, plastering a fake smile on his faze, his eyes glazed over with darkness. He rises from his seat, holding his books, looking directly into Karasu's eyes.

Karasu gulps faintly, nodding._ Thats..odd...He's smiling, but its almost as if, he's searching for something...His eyes scare me...But they also intrigue me...What is it about him..?_

"Karasu? Whats wrong?" Light says, waving a hand in front of her face, his eyes returning to their lucid amber color.  
"Huh, what? Oh, sorry...I was thinking about something. I better get going, I'm supposed to be meeting up with one of my friends. Sorry, I'll catch you later, Light." Karasu says, her voice wavering towards the end, as she turns on her heels, and heads straight for the door.

"My my Light, you seemed to have made an impression on her...Did you notice how fast she fled the scene...?" Ryuk says, adding a dry cackle at the end, hovering beside light, as he slowly walks to the door, an accomplished smirk laid on his face.

"Ryuk, that just proved that I have power...By just looking at her, I can make her wither...This is perfect," Light says softly, knowing that nobody was in the classroom, but decided to play it safe.

"Hyukyuk...Light, you sure are conniving..I'm proud," Ryuk says, entering the hallway as Light does.

Light just smiles, and walks down the busy hallway.

* * *

"God, that was weird...I don't think I've ever felt so..Nervous..." Karasu mutters to herself, sitting at the base of a tree, holding a can of diet cola, and a notepad. She sighs, and takes a sip, letting the carbon in the cola bubble in her mouth before swallowing, blinking as she hears footsteps.

"Did you hear the news? Apparently Kira has killed 3 criminals already, and its only noon!" A shrill female voice says, almost squeaking.

"I know! Luckily, they were already about to be sent to death, so, I suppose its alright that he killed them." An almost matching voice says.

"Excuse me? What are you saying? He murdered 3 people! Murder is still murder Yuki!" The shrill voiced girl says. Karasu blinks, recognizing the voice belonging to the second girl, the one named Yuki.

"Oh please Suna, you know as well as I do he's doing it for the health of our world," Yuki says, with a dreamy sigh. Karasu blinks again, and sets her notepad down in the grass, leaving the cola can on top, as she stands up, looking around the tree, at the girls standing on the walkway.

"Hey Yuki-chan, Suna-chan! Before you ask if I was eavesdropping, yes, I was, but I couldn't help it, I was just sitting here. But, can I ask you something about these recent murders?" Karasu says, leaning against the tree, smiling.

"Oh, hi Karasu-chan. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you were eavesdropping...It seems to be in your nature to do so," Yuki says, giggling.

"Hey Kara-chan. Yeah, what Yuki said," Suna says with a smile, before continuing, "And, whats your question?"

Karasu laughs lightly and shrugs.

"What can you say, I'm training to be a spy. But, on a serious note, when did the deaths take place? And where?" Karasu says, quickly kneeling down, moving the cola can before picking up her note pad. She rises and grabs a blue pen, scribbling on the corner of the pad, to check if it works, before looking at Suna and Yuki, nodding.

Suna looks at Yuki, and Yuki blinks, placing her index finger on her chin, taping it a few times, before brushing her curly blond hair off her shoulder.

"Ah ha! I remember the places, but I'm not to sure about the times," Yuki says, smiling. "It was in a prison."

Suna blinks staring at Yuki, then she looks at Karasu apologetically.

"...T-thank you Yuki. Thats helpful. Suna, do you know anything?" Karasu says, smiling, after staring at Yuki.

"No, sorry, I only heard about it recently. If I find out anything I'll text you, alright?" Suna says, shrugging.

"Alright, that sounds good, thanks. I'll see you both next period," Karasu says, waving to them, watching them cross through the courtyard, before resuming her seat, muttering. "I knew Yuki was dumb...but...really?"

"Hyukyuk..My my...She really is fond of the Kira case...And, if she is as smart as Light claims...She could be a bad notch in his quest...This is getting interesting," Ryuk says, hovering in front of Karasu, as she looks at her notepad, taking another sip of the cola. "Light had better fess up the apples he promised for making me spy on her like this..."

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5 is up. Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Recap.**

"No, sorry, I only heard about it recently. If I find out anything I'll text you, alright?" Suna says, shrugging.

"Alright, that sounds good, thanks. I'll see you both next period," Karasu says, waving to them, watching them cross through the courtyard, before resuming her seat, muttering. "I knew Yuki was dumb...but...really?"

"Hyukyuk..My my...She really is fond of the Kira case...And, if she is as smart as Light claims...She could be a bad notch in his quest...This is getting interesting," Ryuk says, hovering in front of Karasu, as she looks at her notepad, taking another sip of the cola. "Light had better fess up the apples he promised for making me spy on her like this..."

*** * ***

"Ryuk had better be playing his part...This could take forever otherwise," Light mutters to himself, sitting on a bench, an apple in his hand. His stone cold gaze scans the walkway, and then to the street.

_Kira has struck again, and from what information I have, the police have investigated the crime scene, and have already claimed that it was Kira's doing. None the less, its unlike the police to piece together anything...Although, L on the other hand...He's probably wondering why Kira killed 3 criminals at the same place and time...He could say that Kira did it to try to through him off...Or he could say that its nothing, and just to stay on guard.  
_Light lets out a soft sigh, tossing the apple into the air. As the apple arches into the air, the sun gleams off of it, causing it to have a soft red glow. As it drops, Light doesn't even look at the apple, or make any effort to catch it.

"Hyukyukyuk..." Ryuk cackles as he arches his neck back, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Thanks for the apple Light...It was a pleasure doing business with you." Ryuk snickers and then lifts his lanky legs over the back of the bench, and stands there, hovering directly over Light.

Light closes his eyes and shakes his head, before opening them again, flashing a cold glare at Ryuk.  
"What information did you get?"

"Hyukyuk...I don't have to tell you anything," Ryuk says, watching light. If shinigami could smirk, Ryuk would be.

"If you don't tell me, you won't get any apples for a month. Do you think you could handle that?" Light says softly, but very coldly.

"Fine fine. This Karasu person, knows about the deaths Kira committed. But she doesn't know the time or place yet. She's putting a lot of effort into this case...It could be bad for you," Ryuk says, a light snicker rolling out at the end. Light nods.

"I realized that. But, if I were to kill her right now..." Light begins, but pauses, until a group of people pass by. "If I were to kill her now, I would be taking the life of an innocent. Plus, if I were to get her on my team, it would be good. Also, the task force would suspect something, because they know she got to the criminals before Kira, and Kira could be mad. They would assume Kira is the killer, and that would give Kira a bad reputation," Light finishes.

"Light, Light, Light...Your way to analytical, give your brain a rest before it explodes. We don't want you dead before your time, do we?" Ryuk chuckles. Light growls and unfolds his sweater that was resting in his lap, revealing a black book. He traces his fingertips over the cover of the Death Note and shakes his head.

"You brought the Death Note to school? How interesting," Ryuk says.

"I did. I'm taking it home in a bit though, before going to headquarters. I wouldn't want to get caught with this when L comes," Light says, folding his sweater over the book, placing it in his bookbag. He then stands up, a faint breeze blowing through his browned auburn hair, his expression blank. His eyes though, flicker with darkness. A slow smile creeps onto his porcelain face, highlighting his eyes.

"What are you plotting, Light..?" Ryuk mutters, following Light down the walkway.

*** ***

"Why can't I think of anything?" Karasu says, frustrated. She growls and picks up the empty cola can, holding it with her hands, staring at it. She then adds pressure, causing the can to crinkle, morphing the aluminum, causing bits of it to tear, jutting out. She sighs and tosses the crushed can into the air, catching it. She blinks and looks down, dropping the can.

_Great. This is perfect.. _Karasu sighs irritated, looking at the cut going along her palm. The ruby red blood slowly running down her hand. She watches it, then lifts her hand up, draping it over the grass, watching the blood slowly drip from her fingertips.

"Hmm...I better go to the nurses office, before I slowly bleed to death. Who knows, by this time tomorrow, I could be dead." Karasu sighs and picks up the notebook with her uninjured hand and slowly stands. She curls her hand, so blood doesn't drip as she walks. She flicks her head to the side, letting her hair go over her shoulder, as she walks down the walkway.

_All three of the criminals died in the same place, at the same time...They should broadcast this tonight on the news, I better pay attention. I wonder if it would be hard to hack into the police system...Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it would be hard...Plus, can't they trace me? I would be caught red handed! _Karasu blinks and then smiles, giggling softly, looking at her blood stained hand.

"Caught red handed," she smiles and shakes her head, walking up the steps leading into the school. She gently pushes her way through some students, but slows down a bit catching a bit of their conversation.

"The police probably think they're close to Kira. But in reality, the chances of catching him would be slim," a boy, from Karasu's law class says.

"I just don't understand why everyone thinks Kira is a boy. What if Kira turns out to be a girl?" A girl says, pouting.

Karasu blinks and continues walking, not interested in what the girl has to say. She doesn't stick around because she knows that the topic would change. She sighs and opens the door, walking inside, turning left, going down a corridor leading to the nurses station.  
After walking for a few silent moments she looks up at the little sign over a door, with a big red plus sign. She then knocks on the door softly, opening it.

A lady in her fifties blinks and looks up from a small pile of paper. She smiles, the corners of her eyes scrunching up. She curly dyed red hair bouncing as she stands up.

"Hello dear, how are you doing?" She asks warmly. Karasu smiles and shrugs, holding out her hand. The nurse blinks and gasps, shuffling over to Karasu.  
"Oh my! Come, come, before it gets infected." The woman says. Karasu nods, and follows her.

"Sorry for bothering you, but, I was in a fight with a cola can. It won," Karasu says laughing softly, as she takes a seat on the edge of a hospital bed. The nurse smiles and shakes her head, filling a pan with warm water, wheeling it over on a trolley. She takes Karasu's hand in her small hand, and gently lowers it into the water. The fresh blood spiraling into the water, as the nurse gently wipes it away. Karasu flinches slightly.

"I fail to see how you can manage to get a wound this deep from a cola can. Dear, you have to be more careful!" The nurse scolds gently, leaving Karasu's hand in the water. She scurries to the counter and fiddles around with a little bottle, grabbing some gauze and a white cloth bandage. After picking up a cotton ball, she makes her way back with the materials. She reaches beside Karasu and then grabs a towel, lifting Karasu's hand from the water, dabbing the wound.

"Well, I'm special like that," Karasu says, watching the nurse apply the gauze then wrap the bandage around her hand, pinning it in place.

The nurse smile sand shakes her head, before holding out the little bottle.

"Take two pills twice a day, one in the morning, the other at night, until they run out. This will help prevent against infection, and it will speed up the rate of healing," The nurse says, placing the bottle in Karasu's other hand. "Also, change the bandage in about 2 days, let the wound air out for about an hour then use a new bandage."

"Thank you very much," Karasu says, sliding off the hospital bed, waving to the nurse, walking out.

"That girl is such a klutz..She's going to get herself killed one of these days," the nurse says smiling, shaking her head, cleaning up the station.

*** ***

"Thanks for the ride home dad, I forgot one of my important notebooks," Light says, leaning into the passenger seat. Mr. Yagami smiles and nods.

"No problem Light. I'm on my lunch break. L is being...nice and letting us have half an hour to ourselves." He says, smiling.

"Ahh, I see. Thats interesting. I'll be stopping by headquarters later on," Light says, his amber eyes flickering to his father. Mr. Yagami nods.

"Sounds good. When can we expect you?"

"Either after school, or, sometime this afternoon. I have a spare last, so I'll be able to come then," Light says, his one hand on the sweater, the other, gently fingering the door handle. Mr. Yagami nods, and slows down, stopping.

"Alright, I'll tell L. Say hello to your mother for me," Mr. Yagami says. Light nods, undoing his seatbelt, opening the door, getting out. "And, be careful. Kira has killed 3 criminals today already."

"Of course dad, don't worry. And I knew about the deaths, news travels fast," Light smiles, a fake smile, and shuts the door, walking around the vehicle to the gate to his house. His father then drives off, and Light, opens the gate, walking up the path to his house.

_I should just take the afternoon off. I can't really afford to miss a lot of school, and I should be around Karasu, but L is the main problem right now. _Light blinks and smiles at his mother.

"Hey mom, can you put on some tea? I'm staying home this afternoon. I need to study for a test tomorrow, and I won't be able to tonight with cram school," Light says, shutting the door, removing his shoes. His mother smiles and nods.

"Of course Light. Would you like something to eat?" She asks, standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Apples?" Ryuk pipes up, looking at Light. Light shrugs, and smiles at his mother.

"I think I'll just grab an apple, or two. I'm not entirely hungry," Light says, making his way to the staircase, leading up to his room.

"Alright dear, I'll call you when the tea's done," Mrs. Yagami says, disappearing into the kitchen, the same time as light disappears into his room.

Light locks his door, and tosses the sweater onto his bed, carrying the Death Note to his desk, unlocking a drawer, pulling it open. He then grabs a pen, and fiddles with it under the drawer, lifting up the fake bottom, sliding the Death Note into it, before removing the pen, shutting the drawer, locking it.

_Hmm...Karasu is into the Kira case...I'll have to talk to L about letting her work with us on it. It will benefit me, and L can benefit from it too. _Light sits down on his chair, turning his computer on. _The only reason why I was lucky to get to work on the case with L was because he suspects I'm Kira. I don't see how its suspicious that I want someone else to work on the case. They all know she has talent.._

Light blinks and sighs, typing Karasu's name into a search bar, then he blinks.

"Its her information..Wait, she lives down the street from me..? How could I have never noticed?" Light mutters, and Ryuk snickers. "This website has her cell number." Light blinks and pulls out a scrap piece of paper, writing the number down.

As soon as he finishes he hears his mothers voice from the base of the stairs.

"Light, dear, the tea's done. Come and have some while its hot. It will calm your nerves."

Light sighs, and turns the monitor off, rising from his seat. _For now...We wait. _His eyes flash.  


* * *

**Rate & Review**


	6. Chapter Six

Alright everyone. Im sorry its been so fricken long since I updated. Well, I read al lthe reviews and I would like to thank everyone. Im sorry I haven't updated, but now, at least there is SOMETHING. Its short, but gets to the point.

Sorry!

**

* * *

**

**Recap.**

Its her information..Wait, she lives down the street from me..? How could I have never noticed? Light mutters, and Ryuk snickers. This website has her cell number. Light blinks and pulls out a scrap piece of paper, writing the number down.

As soon as he finishes he hears his mothers voice from the base of the stairs.

Light, dear, the tea's done. Come and have some while its hot. It will calm your nerves.

Light sighs, and turns the monitor off, rising from his seat. For now...We wait. His eyes flash.

*** * ***

Light stands behind a couch, his father right beside him. His amber eyes flickering past the numerous moniters, showing different angles of the city, school, and police station. He grips the back of the couch when a girl walks past the camera.

_Karasu..._ Light glowers at the screen, then his thoughts get interupted as the cound of a cup clanks on the table.

"Mmm, it appears that Kira has killed 3 more people. You are aware of this, correct Light?" L mutters nonchalantly. He picks up a strawberry, inspects it before popping it into his mouth. His toes curl around the edge of the couch as he tilts his head, chewing. His eyes follow a few groups of people and then he blinks.

"Yes, I am aware. News travels fast, and If I didn't know, my father filled me in," Light says then focus's on what L was looking at. He raises his eyebrow.

"Light isn't that the girl that solved the guadruple homicide case?" Mr. Yagami inguires. Light nods.

"Yes that is. Karasu. Why is she here?" Light asks, mostly to himself. L shifts.

"She is your friend, correct?" L asks. Light blinks and looks at L.

_Why would he care? He can't suspect anything from me having a friend, can he? He's seen me with other people...Its normal._ Light snaps out of his thoughts.  
"More or less," he finally says. L nods and then presses down a button, leaning into the microphone.

"Go and get that girl, that just entered. Her name is Karasu. Bring her up here," L says, then leans back. Light and Mr. Yagami both stare at him.

"You're just going to let a student waltz up here?" Mr. Yagami asks, flabbergasted. Light then flashes his father a look. Mr. Yagami blinks and smiles at Light.

"Your son is a student last time I checked. Plus she has potential. She has single handedly solved more cases that what you have. It's on the internet. All the cases she's solved, are posted a day before the police solved them. And, she has an outstanding record on the Kira case she has published on the internet," L explains, eatting strawberries and sugar. Light glares at L.

_How could he of known so much about her already? He knows more than me, and he doesn't even know her. I need to get closer to her._

A knock at the door makes everyone fidget slightly. Light doesn't turn around. His fingertips are now digging into the back of the couch. Mr. Yagami then advances to the door. A few moments later, the sound of a lock clicking and the swining of a door is heard. Two sets of footsteps walk across the linolium floor, and the one set stops. A few moments later the door shuts and locks. Mr. Yagami walks up to Karasu. She blinks, looking nervous as all hell.

"Karasu Kasegawa?" L asks not even moving. Karasu jumps at her name and then blinks.

"Yes," she says softly, shuffling uncomfortably. L picks up another strawberry and dips it in some powdered sugar. He then licks some of it off before popping it into his mouth. Karasu's eyes examine the room and then L speaks.

"I wish to ask you to work on the Kira case with the police force and I," L says licking his finger. Karasu's eyes widen. Light has basically the same reaction. Karasu's mouth drops a little bit. Then she notices L turn and look at her. She blinks.

_...Thats L. Thats the great detective L. He wants me, me to work on the case?_ Karasu was dumbfounded.

"Well?" L inquires. Light hasn't turned around, and he's pretty sure Karasu hasn't noticed him yet.

"Oh, well," Karasu glances down at the ground thinking. _This is exactly what I was hoping would happen, but, now...Do I really want to involve myself in this..?_ Karasu then blinks and looks up.

"It would be great to have you on the force. We need more people with your talent to work on this case," Light says, finally turning around. He doesn't smile. His eyes do gleam with mischeif though. Karasu blinks and stares at him. L shuffles a little and waits patiently.

"Well, I gue--" Karasu begins before getting cut off by pounding on the door.

"L! Another person was killed a few minutes ago! Go to the channel 5 news!" A man shouts. Then, everything went into action. Karasu blinks and quickly gets herself out of the way, eyes wide. L quickly changes a moniter to the channel 5 news while everyone crowds around the couch. She just stares, a little scared to move. Thats when Light walks over to her.

L doesn't take any notice to this, but he does turn up the volume. Its on a commercial, but the news feed should begin shortly. Light stands infront of Karasu, only a foot away from her. She blushes lightly and looks up at him, questionly. He gazes down on her.

"Im serious about you being on the team. It would help us out so much," Light says quietly, as the news feed starts. He glances over his shoulder then grabs ahold of Karasu's wrist, striding back over to the couch. He stands there and looks at the moniter. Karasu stands close beside him. Then she blinks glancing at her wrist. He was still holding her. She looks up at him, then focuses on the screen.

"We inturrupt todays broadcast with this news bulletin," the newsman says, shuffling papers. "There has been another death. The cause was a heart attack. Kira has struck again."

"The killings today have been all centered around the Yoshutta Criminal Institute. Not much is known about the criminals, but, all we know is that they were to be all sentanced to death later today," a news woman explains. Karasu tilts her head focused on what they were saying. She didn't even notice Lights grip on her wrist tightening a bit, as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"How interesting..." Ryuk cackles.

* * *

**Rate & Review.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Well well well. Two updates in one day? And a KISS to make it up to the readers? This is...Going pretty well. I have so many ideas I'm going to put to use now. Things are starting to heat up.

Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Recap.**

"We inturrupt todays broadcast with this news bulletin," the newsman says, shuffling papers. "There has been another death. The cause was a heart attack. Kira has struck again."

"The killings today have been all centered around the Yoshutta Criminal Institute. Not much is known about the criminals, but, all we know is that they were to be all sentanced to death later today," a news woman explains. Karasu tilts her head focused on what they were saying. She didn't even notice Lights grip on her wrist tightening a bit, as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"How interesting..." Ryuk cackles.

*** * ***

It was only after the news broadcasting, and confirming that Karasu was going to work with them, did Light manage to talk to Karasu. In private. L had dismissed everyone and Mr. Yagami had offered to drive Karasu home. She accepted.

"I'm glad you agreed to help us out, Ms. Kasegawa," Mr. Yagami says, looking at her through the rear view mirror. She smiles.

"It's good to be on the case. I've wanted to look into the Kira case for so long now, and I can't believe Im actually going to get to work with police officers to help," Karasu explains, adding a chuckle at the end. She then blinks. "Oh and, just call me Karasu. No need for formalities."

"Of course of course," Mr. Yagami says with a chuckle. He then looks at his son. Light was leaning against the door, looking out the window, taking in all the surroundings. People, animals, trees. Vendors. A prostitute. He scowls and rolls his eyes. Ryuk chuckles.

"Karasu here is a pretty little specimin don't you think Light? Look at how shiney and soft her hair looks. Her skin is so pale, and she looks like a porcelin doll," Ryuk says snickering. Light shudders and huffs silently.

_Shut the hell up Ryuk. I won't be swayed by having an attractive girl working along side me. But, if I must, I will use her..._ Light blinks and smirks.

"So, is this where you live?" Mr. Yagami asks, jolting Light a bit. Karasu blinks and nods.

"Ah, yes, thank you for driving me," Karasu says politly as she opens the door. Light then opens his.

"I'll walk you to the door," he says smiling at Karasu. Mr. Yagami blinks and smiles slightly. His little boy was either taking a liking to her, or he was either good friends. Either way, it was nice to see this change in him. Karasu looks at Light then nods, shutting the door, waving to Mr. Yagami. He waves back, and waits for Light to exit the vehicle before driving away. Karasu watches the vehicle retreat. Oh how she wished her parents where home.

"Karasu?" Light asks standing behind her. She jumps and turns smiling, running her hand through her hair. He blinks. "What happened to your hand?"

"Huh? Oh? This? N-nothing. I was playing with a coke can and it cut me, it's not a problem," she says, embarrased. Light looks at her hand and nods.

"Alright, well, shall we?" He asks and waves his hand towards the door. Karasu blinks and nods.

"Yes, yes, of course, sorry," she says softly, walking ahead of him. She stumbles with the lock on the gate and walks in, holding it until Light is in. The large bushes surrounds her house, hiding at least 7 feet of it from the world. Light takes notice to this and smirks. He follows Karasu to the door, then stops on the top step. She fumbles with the keys and then looks through them. She groans.

"What is it?" Light asks. She looks at him sheepishly.

"I grabbed the wrong keys," she says and laughs. He raises an eyebrow.

_She's working with us on the case? Oh boy..._ He chuckles and shakes his head faintly. She blushes and then turns around, gently placing her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down the stairs. He blinks and gets off and lets her walk past. He follows her around the house and into her garage.

"I have to break into my own house. This is pathetic," she mutters as she slides her hand into the mail slot, messes around with a latch, and then pulls her hand out. She then pushes on the screen and pops it out, before unlocking the door. She pushes the screen back and and re-does the latch.

"Well, you sure are crafty," Light mutters. Karasu jumps, completly forgetting he was there. Light chuckles. She then turns around to face him. She blinks and comes face to...shoulder with him. She backs up the best she could and then looks up at him.

"Light?" She squeeks. He smirks and leans down.

"I have a feeling we're going to get a lot closer to each other," he says softly in her ear. His warm breath travels down her neck as she shudders.

"Ah..What..makes you say that?" She asks after a moment. Lights eyes flash with lust, and then he slams his lips onto hers.

He puts his hands up on either side of her head, and forces her lips open with his. She freezes. Her knees buckles faintly, and Light notices, pressing his body against hers so she wouldn't fall. Her arms lay limping against her sides as he nips her bottom lip. She gasps, opening her mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue into it. He kisses her roughly, his teeth grazing over hers, sending shivers down his spine as well hers. He groans lightly and nips her tongue, before pulling apart slowly. He looks at her. Her eyes slowly open and her face heats up. She blushes severly. He smirks.

_Mission..accomplished..._ He then pushes himself off her and then pushes her hair out of her face. She blinks and her mouth drops, finally realizing what happened.

"W-what the hell Light!" She gasps and pushes him away. She then opens her door and steps in, slamming it shut, locking it.

Light stares at the door. His eyes glaze over with anger and he turns around and strides out of the garage, walking out of the yard, and gate. Ryuk hovers close by.

"That didn't go as planned...now did it?" He cackles maniacly. Light growls menecingly and walks down the sidewalk.

_That should have worked. I could of sworn she was about to cave. How could it of backfired so...so bad?_ Light stops walking. _No... No, no wait. This is good. I can use this to my advantage. She wont feel comfortable around me now, and I can use that... Perfect._ Light smirks and looks at Ryuk.

"I'm going to need you to do some more spying for me," Light says softly.

* * *

**Rate & Review.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Recap.**

"That didn't go as planned...now did it?" He cackles manically. Light growls menacingly and walks down the sidewalk.

_That should have worked. I could of sworn she was about to cave. How it of could backfired so...so bad?_ Light stops walking. _No... No, no wait. This is good. I can use this to my advantage. She won't feel comfortable around me now, and I can use that... Perfect._ Light smirks and looks at Ryuk.

"I'm going to need you to do some more spying for me," Light says softly.

Ryuk just chuckles dryly.

"I just don't understand, I really don't…" Karasu mutters while pacing in her room. She growls and throws her hands up, tossing her head back staring at the roof. _What the hell is he thinking? Just randomly kissing me? Does he honest to god like me? Or what? Fucking hell!_

"Hyukyukyuk…She seems a little flustered after what Light did…Does he really have that big of an impression?" Ryuk says looming ominously over her shoulder. He shakes his head and watches.

"Wait!" Karasu says suddenly. "He's just trying to get under my skin. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him do that. No way," She says, slowly slinking down onto her bed, bringing her legs up. "No way in hell…"

Ryuk chuckles and disappears.

_Terror, death, demons…Ripping through the shreds of today's society…Causing everything to crumble, slowly and painfully…Enemies rising and the forsaken falling…There is no end to this tyranny..Everything will soon come crashing to a devastating end…_

"What!?" Karasu yelps, jolting up in her bed, tangled in the sheets. A cold sweat clings to her body, as her chest rises and falls, shaking. "A-A dream..That's all..Just a dream," she says to herself in a small squeaky voice.

'5:37am… I still have a few more hours to sleep…I don't think I'll be able to after that,' She sighs and untangles her legs from the sheets, standing up slowly. 'I could go for a walk to clear my mind…Yeah.. .' Karasu stretches, and grabs her coat, slinging it over her shoulders. She checks for her keys and then heads down the hall. The floor creaks with every second step, as she glances out a window, noticing the sun just peaking over the building, casting a dull orange glow.

Karasu reaches out and opens the front door, stepping outside shivering instantly at the cold morning air. She lets out a long breath and starts on her way down the steps, cautiously glancing over to where the side door is.

'That's where he…No, shut up!' She growls and rubs her temples, opening the gate. 'You're acting stupidly. Just don't think about it…' Karasu opens her oceanic eyes and blinks slowly, looking around. She had only walked a few steps, but she could have sworn she heard something. Somebody.

"You're overreacting Karasu…There is nothing there," She mutters under her breath. She didn't even believe herself. 'It would take less that 5 second to get to my house…but I locked the door, so add a lot longer to that.. .' She bites her lip, walking slowly, her hand straying to her coat pocket. She cringes slightly realizing she forgot her cell phone.

Thud.

Her entire body freezes, as the hairs on the back of her neck perk up. She definitely heard something, and it wasn't small.

Thud.

"Who's there?" Karasu says, spinning around, looking around frantically.

Clank.

'Who the hell…I can't see anybody, but I swear to god there is something there....' She bites her lip, brushing her long hair over her shoulder. "Don't play games with me."

Thud. Thud. Crash.

With a slight shriek she jumps back, and falls into a bush, her eyes widening as a huge buck streaks past, knocking over a garbage can. She gapes, then bursts out laughing, blushing at her own stupidity.

"How stupid can I be…Like really, it was just a deer," She smiles and stumbles out of the bush, picking leaves off her coat and nightgown. The sun had risen higher and the temperature has warmed slightly. With a soft sigh she turns and walks back towards her house. "Stupid stupid."

"That's not nice to say about yourself," a cool, calm voice says. Karasu screams and spins around, her eyes huge. Those familiar liquid amber eyes gaze into her oceanic blue ones, as she stares.

"L-Light?! What the hell are you doing here? At this time?" Karasu asks quickly, instantly putting her guards up. He just rolls his eyes.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not here to see you. I live across the street, I hope you do realize this," Light says, motioning to his house. Karasu slowly turns and looks.

'I am such an idiot..' Karasu groans and rubs her forehead.

"I..Sorry Light, but still, why are you…Here, across the street. Near me?" Karasu asks, looking up at him.

"I heard some crashing and noises so I came to investigate. Mrs. Yakupata has been complaining about dogs getting into her garbage, so I just naturally thought it was a dog. But it turns out it was just you." Light says, blinking his face remaining partially emotionless.

"Well, sorry for wanting to go for a walk, but if you'll excuse me, I feel like I should go," Karasu says, turning.

"What's the rush? Look, I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly, I just couldn't help myself," Light chuckles and smiles a warm (fake) smile. Karasu looks at him suspiciously. "You're just such a gorgeous girl."

'Wait, what?' Karasu gawks at him. 'Gorgeous? Is he out of his mind? Maybe he's sleep walking and talking..'

"...Hey are you alive?" Light asks after Karasu remains silent for over a minute, her mouth hanging open. She snaps back and shakes her head.

"Oh, sorry, I just, what?" Karasu asks sheepishly, blinking. The confusion flushed over her face. Light just smirks.

"Well, I don't lie," Light says, shoving his hands in his pants pockets gazing over her face blankly. She blinks and huffs lightly.

"Hyukyukyuk…you are a nasty liar," Ryuk cackles as Lights eyes quickly glance up to him in a cold dark glare. Ryuk just chuckles dryly.

"S-sorry…This is just kind of…awkward, don't you think?" Karasu mutters, fidgeting as somebody opens a blind, letting the sunshine in. Light blinks and looks at her with a fake innocence.

"I don't think it's awkward. Yes, I acted out of hand yesterday, but that doesn't mean you have to judge me, or hate me for it." Light explains, and then glances at his watch. "Though, I have to get going. I'll talk to you at school."

"Ahh..Yeah alright," Karasu says, blinking with confusion. Light smirks and waves slightly before sauntering off across the street. She waves back and stares. "That was slightly awkward."

She shakes her head and quickly runs back to her house, unlatching the gate before bolting up her steps. She opens the door and steps inside, letting out a long breath. While she made her way up the hallway, Light stood outside on his front porch, gazing at her house.

"Well Ryuk, it appears you were right," Light mutters, reaching behind a pot pulling out a ruby red apple. Ryuk perks up and nods.

"I am always right," Ryuk says, staring at the apple. Light nods and tosses it into the air, as Ryuk grabs a hold of it chowing down. Light blinks and his smile tightens into a thin line.

Finally updated. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Recap.**

"Well Ryuk, it appears you were right," Light mutters, reaching behind a pot pulling out a ruby red apple. Ryuk perks up and nods.

"I am always right," Ryuk says, staring at the apple. Light nods and tosses it into the air, as Ryuk grabs a hold of it chowing down. Light blinks and his smile tightens into a thin line.

Rain; a huge downpour of fat glistening drops, coating the trees and making the leaves droop. Karasu looks out the window and stares up into the blackened sky, amazed that such a beautiful morning could turn so sour within a few hours. She sighs and walks over to her closet, grabbing a navy blue raincoat. She puts it on, and quickly ties her hair back in a messy bun.

"Time to face the rain monster," Karasu frowns and then looks at her bandaged hand. "Hmm..Well, whatever." She shakes her head and walks to the front door, picking up her umbrella.

Karasu reaches for the door knob and opens it, stepping outside. A cold blast of rain showers her as she yelps and shivers, zipping the coat up more opening the umbrella. She growls softly and sighs, locking her door as she trudges through the downpour, none to impressed.

Light on the other hand, was getting a ride from his loving father. He yawns and opens the door of the vehicle, sliding inside. He stacks his books on the other side of him, as he shuts the door; doing his seatbelt up. He rests his chin in his hand, gazing outside into the rain. Soichiro Yagami soon opens the driver side door, and sits in smiling.

"Did you pack a lunch?" He asks his son. Light nods with little or no interest. Soichiro smiles a little less. "If you want, you could come out with me at lunch time. It seems that we never get anymore quality time with each other." Light blinks and looks at his father.

"Dad, I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, it's just the case has really taken a dive into both of our lives. I'll go for lunch with you though, that would be nice," Light says plastering a smile on his face. Soichiro smiles understandingly, and tiredly. Little lines form around the edge of his eyes as he places a hand on his sons arm.

"You're a real good person Light. Stay that way," he says locking eyes with his son, before starting the engine. Light blinks and smiles back, before quickly looking outside.

Things like that really got on his nerves. Light knew that if the worst case scenario were to arouse, he would have to kill his father, sister and mother. They would know too much. Light sighs softly and grinds his teeth. He then blinks and stares.

'_It's her..' _Light sits up and watches Karasu trudge through the rain. He then adverts his gaze to his father.

"Could we give her a ride? It's raining really hard," Light explains motioning to her. Soichiro nods and pulls over to the side, rolling down his window.

"Karasu! Come here, it's raining cats and dogs," he calls out into the downpour. Karasu blinks and glances to the side, before jogging across the street, opening the side door, sliding in. She quickly shakes her umbrella and shuts the door.

"Thank you so much, it's raining so..." She gets cut off when Lights piercing gaze bores into her eyes. "So..So hard." She shakes her head. Soichiro laughs and nods, continuing on his way.

"Yes, the weather really took a turn for the worse, didn't it," Soichiro says, smiling at her through the rear view mirror. Karasu returns his smile, honest and true. Light also smiles, less honest and definitely not as true.

"So Karasu, how are you?" Light asks softly, looking at her in the mirror. She blinks and glances up at him.

"I'm good thank you. How about yourself?" Karasu replies calmly. Light blinks.

'_Just act casual,' _they both end up thinking.

"Pretty decent. I would be better without the rain though," Light says chuckling. Karasu giggles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it was pretty sudden, considering this morning was bright and warm. Now it's just cold and wet," Karasu says. Light smiles and nods, holding back a chuckle. Ryuk catches on and chuckles.

"Sounds just like you…One second your warm the next your cold," Ryuk says with a dry heaving laugh. Light just smirks lightly to himself. Karasu glances out the window, and bites her lip, finding the entire ride quite awkward.

After a long and gruesome ride they finally arrive at the school, where students are flooding into the buildings to evade the rain. Karasu and Light both thank Soichiro, and get out. After he drives away, Light turns to Karasu. She blinks and fidgets, opening the umbrella again.

"You're a good actress," Light says, with a cold twinge in his voice. Karasu stares at him, and glances around to see if there are any people. There are, but they pay no attention to the two teenagers. Karasu looks at him again.

"I have no idea what you mean Light," Karasu says after a moment of thought. He raises his eyebrow slightly, and then advances towards her. Her eyes widen as she steps back. He reaches out and grabs her wrist tightly, pulling her into him. She shrieks lightly and tries to pull away, but he has a vice grip on her arm. "Light wha—"

"Stop causing a scene, and listen," Light says, his warm breath tickling her ear causing shivers to run through her. She freezes. "You were putting on an act for my father, and I know you don't trust me, but hear me out."

"O-okay?" Karasu says, tensed up. Light loosens his grip on her arm, and pauses.

"We're both working alongside L in the Kira investigation, and I understand that yesterday I took you out of your comfort zone. I know for a fact that yes, we will be getting closer, but not in the sense you're thinking," Light explains, slowly letting her wrist go, but remaining planted. Karasu gulps slightly.

"I…Wait," Karasu blinks, and steps back. "What the hell? Why didn't you just tell me that, you didn't have to grab me!" She yells. Light glares slightly, his eyes flashing darkly.

"I know that, but that didn't stop me, now did it?" Light says slowly, as if she was a 5 year old. Karasu grinds her teeth and glares up at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You're nothing but a high school student, who has great grades. That is no reason to act like a stuck up snot!" Karasu sneers, setting her umbrella down, not caring about the rain. Light tilts his head down, his hair falling into his eyes.

'_I would be careful what you say, or you will end up dead...' _Light looks at her.

"Be careful what you say, things could get ugly," Light says darkly. Karasu sucks in a brave breath.

"Try me."

* * *

Another update. I'm on a roll.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Recap.**

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You're nothing but a high school student, who has great grades. That is no reason to act like a stuck up snot!" Karasu sneers, setting her umbrella down, not caring about the rain. Light tilts his head down, his hair falling into his eyes.

'_I would be careful what you say, or you will end up dead...' _Light looks at her.

"Be careful what you say, things could get ugly," Light says darkly. Karasu sucks in a brave breath.

"Try me."

Light glares and glances around quickly, before grabbing a hold of her wrist, yanking her to the side of the building, pressing her against the wall. He glares darkly, his damp hair slick against his forehead.

"Care to say that again, Karasu?" Light says playfully, but with a hint of anger. Karasu just gapes, shocked that she just let herself be thrown around like a ragdoll. Normally she would have been able to just…Escape.

"Light what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Karasu yells, trying to shove him away. He doesn't budge. Instead, he tilts his head to the side, keeping a blank face.

"Or what?" He remarks. She stops moving and glares at him.

"I'll call the police," she says. He snorts and starts to laugh. She blushes and growls.

"My dad is the police. He wouldn't believe you," Light says menacingly. She shudders and presses away from him. He moves in closer, holding her wrists above her head. "Besides, I wasn't kidding about this morning. I didn't mean for you to get so uncomfortable..."

She just stares at him, her stomach turning into butterflies. Sure he was attractive, and he had an air of dominance. Or maybe that was just him pressing against her. Karasu blushes and fidgets, her eyes glancing away, as a flash of lightning highlights the air. She finally returns her eyes and locks them with his. A smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Hyukhyuk..I never knew you were the one to be like this Light…You bad boy," Ryuk cackles watching from a distance. Light doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Light…Why are you being so weird?" Karasu asks softly, looking at him. He blinks slowly.

"I've always been this way, but nobody really knows…When I see something I like," He starts then leans down to her ear. "I get it."

A crash of thunder rings through the sky, causing Karasu and Light to jump. Karasu yelps slightly, at the suddenness of it, and because of Light. While Karasu has a small freak, Light makes his move.

He crashes his mouth against hers, slinking his tongue inside. He presses her tongue down to the base of her mouth, as he kisses her vehemently. She lets out a startled groan while trying to inch away. She couldn't, not just because of Lights grasp on her, because she knows she doesn't want to. Light pulls his tongue back, and bites her lower lip, hissing against her lips.

"Kiss back."

She obeys.

Light runs his hand through her hair, as he grinds his hips against hers, clashing his teeth against hers in the midst of a rough passionate kiss. Karasu groans softly and presses her mouth closer to his, as he bites her tongue, trying to win the battle for dominance. Karasu jumps and he slams her back against the wall, placing his leg between hers. She groans softly as he rubs her with his knee. Light smirks against her lips, then breaks apart, staring at her.

"Now, that wasn't so bad," He starts, moving his knee slowly up and around, "Now was it?" She tilts her head back moaning.

"Light s-stop it," she mutters as the thunder crashes again. He pauses then bites her ear, clinging on.

"What if I don't want to?" He mutters. She sighs and gently pushes his chest away. He doesn't move much.

"Light, I need to get to class," Karasu says, shrinking away. He growls deeply in his throat, and lets her go, moving away.

"Fine. But after school, come meet me here. We need to go to headquarters," Light says irritably. Karasu nods and straightens herself up, before scurrying away. Light pauses, watching her fleeing form. Ryuk just chuckles and hovers boredly over Lights shoulder.

"Light Yagami…What are you thinking?" Ryuk cackles. Light smirks and looks up at him with a knowing gaze.

"You'll see," he says under his breath. "You'll see."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Recap.**

"Light, I need to get to class," Karasu says, shrinking away. He growls deeply in his throat, and lets her go, moving away.

"Fine. But after school, come meet me here. We need to go to headquarters," Light says irritably. Karasu nods and straightens herself up, before scurrying away. Light pauses, watching her fleeing form. Ryuk just chuckles and hovers boredly over Lights shoulder.

"Light Yagami…What are you thinking?" Ryuk cackles. Light smirks and looks up at him with a knowing gaze.

"You'll see," he says under his breath. "You'll see."

"Well, if it's the famous Karasu Kasegawa. We haven't seen you around for a while," Mr. Fujiwara mutters as Karasu walks in, dripping wet from head to toe. She sneezes and smiles meekly; her face still flushed a scarlet color.

"S-Sorry Mr. Fujiwara, I was held up outside, and I wasn't here yesterday because I was a little busy," Karasu says, shaking her jacket off as Mai sighs and shakes her head, looking at her friend from over her law textbook. Karasu hangs her jacket on one of the available hooks and walks to her seat beside Mai. Once seated she reaches up and runs her fingers through her tangled wet hair and scowls.

'_Thanks a lot Light,'_ She pouts and puts her hair into a tight bun so she wouldn't have to deal with water leaking down her neck.

"Karasu, how are you?" Mai whispers looking at her friend with bright eyes. Karasu blinks and smiles, flipping her sweaters hood up over her hair.

"I'm actually good, but I'm really really confused," Karasu says sighing. She then blinks and blushes darkly, hiding her face.

'_Oh my god did I actually do that? What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell...'_ She blinks and looks up as Light walks into the room. She freezes and stares at him, as he shakes is fiery hair, causing some water droplets to land randomly on the floor. He shrugs his jacket off and takes his time, shaking the water off.

"Mr. Yagami, good to see you've made it," Mr. Fujiwara says, none to impressed. Light flashes him a devilishly handsome smile to apologize, before hanging his coat up beside Karasu's.

"I'm sorry, my father was taking an awful long time to get ready," Light says, walking past Karasu's desk. She only faintly glances up at him. He instantly catches her gaze with a bored, "Don't say anything" look. It was daring.

Mai looks between Karasu and Light, as Light takes his seat beside her best friend. She frowns.

"You were in the same condition as Light was," Mai mutters, looking at Karasu. Karasu's eyes widen before she places her head in her hands. Light smirks.

"Alright, now that everybody is here, let's resume yesterday's assignment. Everyone turn to page's 238 and 239 in their textbooks," Mr. Fujiwara says tiredly, rising from his seat. "We're reading about the laws on sexual harassment and prostitution."

Almost everybody giggles In the room, while Mr. Fujiwara takes great care in rolling his eyes noticeably. Karasu just freezes.

'_Wait wait wait, wouldn't this be…'_ She ponders as Light casually taps her knee. She jumps and then settles down before drawing attention to herself.

"Turn to the designated pages. I already know that we have to write a research paper on this," Light says softly, throwing a teasing glance at her. She bites her tongue and slowly grabs her textbook, opening it. Light chuckles as he reads the first line. Karasu rolls her eyes.

"You do realize I AM being sexually harassed by you, right?" Karasu says in a hushed whisper. Light doesn't catch the playfulness in her voice and scowls.

"You are not," he hisses slightly. She shoots him a glare, and points to the middle of the page.

" 'Ways to tell if you're being sexually harassed..' " Karasu runs through the list. Light rolls his eyes.

"You're way to over dramatic," Light says.

"It's true though!" Karasu replies. Mai coughs and glares at the two.

"Could you both please get out of my classroom?" Mr. Fujiwara says impatiently, having been trying to get both of their attention for the longest of times. The both blink and look over. Mai sighs and rubs her temples, glancing at them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujiwara, it's just that-" Karasu starts but Mr. Fujiwara raises his hand in annoyance to silence her.

"Karasu, I'm sorry but this is the last straw. Out," he says defiantly, pointing to the door. "You too, Mr. Yagami."

They both sigh and shoot each other glares as they stand and gather their things. Light is mutter about how this will affect his record, and Karasu just rolls her eyes. They walk out of the classroom. None looking utterly thrilled about it.

"Thanks a lot that was my favorite class," Karasu says to Light, walking past him. Light glares darkly at her back.

"If you wouldn't of started acting up over the topic we would still be in there," Light says sharply. Karasu growls and turns.

"I wouldn't of started up if you hadn't molested me before school!" She says quickly and angrily. He pauses.

"You let me," Light begins, stepping towards her, "And you went along with it, so it's not my fault."

"Light, you're sick," Karasu stutters out, turning to escape to her domain, the library.

Light watches her walk off, feeling a pit of rage boil in his stomach. Ryuk laughs and hovers close to Light.

"I think you just got rejected, again.." Ryuk snickers. Light growls angrily, then stops, taking a deep breath, extinguishing the flames of hatred in his stomach.

"No, I can still work with this," Light mutters, stalking off to the bathroom. He cranks open the door and walks in, quickly and discreetly checking the stalls and such.

Empty.

He sighs and turns on the cold water tap, staring at himself in the mirror.

"What can I do to make her break…To make her anger so high she snaps…To knock down her confidence and defiance…To make her trust Kira over everything else," Light mutters soundlessly to himself, swooping down to splash his face with the icy liquid. He stops, as water droplets drip from his chin.

Ryuk watches silently, as the only sounds are the water droplets faint plop on the porcelain white sink. Light slowly rises to his full height, his eyes glowing demonically.

"Ryuk…There's going to be a surprise for our little Karasu after school," Light says with a scary confidence. He smirks and starts to chuckle, his knuckles going white from gripping the edge of the counter. "She's not going to be the same after this..And after Kira swoops down to save the little princess, she won't have a choice but to respect him."

Ryuk cackles dryly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Ryuk…There's going to be a surprise for our little Karasu after school," Light says with a scary confidence. He smirks and starts to chuckle, his knuckles going white from gripping the edge of the counter. "She's not going to be the same after this..And after Kira swoops down to save the little princess, she won't have a choice but to respect him."

Ryuk cackles dryly.

* * *

Karasu sits in the library, angrily looking through her law textbook. Of course, Light was right about the damn research paper. She flips her hood up and glares down at the textbook. Why is he doing this to me? Jesus christ...I...I need a restraining order...Y-Yeah... ...What the hell am I thinking? He's just trying to get under my skin...I'm going to stick through this. He has no right! Karasu growls, placing her warm forehead against the cool wood of the table.

"What a day...I'm so tired..." Karasu says with a yawn, closing her eyes. "So...tired..."

"There we go...I have everything planned out...This shall be fun." Light smirks as he looks at the Death Note. There was a small paragraph written. He smirks and leans back, chuckling softly. Ryuk peers over his shoulder and gasps lightly.

"Hyukhyuk...Light, I never knew you could be so cruel...I thought you were opposed to this kind of thing...Aren't you betraying all that you stand for...?" Ryuk questions, eyeing up an apple on the bench Light was at. Light glared towards where Ryuk was speaking. Sure, it was going against what he...stood for...But the criminal still died at the end. So, fair's fair.

"You don't understand Ryuk...Things will all come together shortly...She'll be nothing without me...I'll be the one holding her up...She will be mine." Light says softly, his voice raising as he speaks. He then starts to laugh, picking up the apple. He takes a bite then throws it into the air. It never came back down.

"Light...Humans still are so...interesting!" Ryuk cackles chewing his apple.

As the day went on, Karasu slept peacefully in the small cubicle at the back of the library, and light just went to headquarters to check up on things. As the bell for dismissal rang, Karasu jolts awake. She yawns and stretches, looking at the clock. Her face turns pale as she streams out a chorus of swears.

"Why don't teachers check on students! I was here all god damn day!" Karasu seethes, grabbing her coat and bag, launching out the door in the rain. If anything it was raining harder than it was during the morning when...the unmentionable happened. Karasu shudders as she clings to her coat protectively, rounding a corner. It was surprisingly dark in the alley she normally takes on her way home..

She gasps as she hits something large and hard. She falls back and shakes her head, looking up to see a huge bald man staring at her threateningly. She gulps.

"Let the fun begin..." Light mutters to himself while sitting by himself at headquarters. His eyes stay on the clock as he smirks.

"Im so sorry!" Karasu says, standing up. She leans over to grab the bag, when she feels a strong pair of hands on her waist. She blinks and gasps, staring at the man. He was laughing, staring at her slender female form, her clothing wet against her body.

"Doniko Aragushi...Rapist...His favorite victims are school girls...Teenagers..." Light mutters, his eyes glittering evily. "Doniko Aragushi takes a hold of an innocent girl passing by, about to slam her against the garbage bin..."

Karasu gasps as she crys out in pain. The man had just slammed her into a garbage can. The cold wet metal causing her back to sting, as she feels hot tears in her eyes, pour down her cheeks.

"P-Please let me go!" She sobs, as he bites her neck, his hands engulfing her chest. She tries to scream, but he shoves two of his large fingers into her mouth to silence her.

"Doniko Aragushi then grabs the girls chest, before ripping the thin fabric, revealing her breasts...He gropes her ferociously, before grinding his lowerself against her stomach.." Light says, venom dripping with each word..

Karasu gags and tries to squirm out of the mans grasp, crying her heart out. The mans hands were on her bare breasts, and she could feel him grind against her impatiently. She claws at his arms trying to free herself.

"Then out of luck, the girl then frees herself, falling to the pavement. Doniko Aragushi then climbs on top of her, undoing his pants, while pulling her skirt up..." Light says, a slow dark chuckle coming from his throat.

Karasu's clawing must have worked, because now she was free, laying on the pavement, about to get up and run. She screams as she gets slammed back down, feeling him pull her skirt up over her belly button. She cries out for help, but the sound is silenced as a huge clash of thunder strikes. She cries and tries to move, unsuccessfully. She then feels him press himself against her.

"Finally, he inserts himself...Only thrusting three times before dying of a heart attack..." Light says with a heavy dark laughter that rings through the near empty building.

Karasu cries as she screams in pain. Luckily it doesn't last long, as the man suddenly stops, clenching his chest. He groans and twists around awkwardly, before collapsing beside her. Karasu sobs, quickly pulling her clothing back on, shuffling to beside the garbage can, crying heavily into her arms.

Lights laughter finally dies as his..psychotic smirk remains on his face. He had done it. Broken down the defense and confidence of the woman he was perusing. It has worked. And she will need somebody to comfort her... Light smirks and clenches the desk, his knuckles turning white as he grinds his teeth.

"Well Karasu, now what are you going to do...?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Recap.**

Lights laughter finally dies as his..psychotic smirk remains on his face. He had done it. Broken down the defense and confidence of the woman he was persuing. It has worked. And she will need somebody to comfort her... Light smirks and clenches the desk, his knuckles turning white as he grinds his teeth.

"Well Karasu, now what are you going to do...?"

* * *

_W...Why did this happen...I feel...so disgusting... _Karasu sobs, standing in her shower. No matter how hard she scrubbed, she could still remember the feeling of the mans groping wandering hands...It was disgusting. She sobs resting her head against the wall of the shower, letting the now lukewarm water trickle over her. She never did make it to Headquarters that day...How could she face anybody at the state she's in...

"Why me...Why the fuck me?" Karasu says softly, ending with a scream as she winds up and punches the wall. She cries and slides down, sitting in the bathtub. "This isn't fair...I can't really go to the police either...After all he did...did die...He...He died..." Karasu says, slowly looking up from her arms.

"He died...not by any physical wounds...But...But of a...heart attack?" Karasu's mouth drops.

_He would of killed me if he hadn't of died...I would of been dead if...If Kira.. _She blinks slowly and stands up, her eyes misted over. _Kira saved my life...He killed the person who was causing me harm...He...He helped me... _Karasu silently turns off the taps, and climbs out of the shower, drying off quickly. She wraps herself in a baby blue house coat, and lets her chocolaty hair pile over her shoulders in messy waves.

"I can't even...I don't...I..." Karasu mutters, unable to comprehend what she was wanting to say. Yeah, she wasn't a virgin when that happened, come on. She's had sex before, it was just...disgusting on how she was...almost raped... _Who am I kidding, I was raped...But still...I'm overreacting, aren't I?_

She sighs and goes to her kitchen. It was 7pm now, and she craved hot chocolate. And maybe a chick flick. Or ice cream. Anything to calm her down. She sighs and opens her cupboard pulling out some hot chocolate mix. She pours some water in the kettle and then places it on the stove. She leans against her counter and waits. After about 10 minutes the kettle starts to whistle. She grabs it and pours it in her mug with the hot chocolate. After returning the kettle, she takes her mug and spoon, walking to the living room. She sits down and turns the tv on.

"Well...This is a good start...Wait!" She blinks and sets her cup down, running back to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "There we go..." she grins and pulls out a can of aerosol whipped cream. She smiles and returns to her seat, turning the tv up as loud as it can go. She then opens the whipped cream and sprays some in her mouth, then takes a gulp of hot chocolate.

The wallnut colored walls, and the light oak hardwood floor gives the room a warm feeling. She sighs and zone sin on the tv, occasionally spraying whipped cream into her mouth. Things were slowly looking up...

She was so concentrated on the tv, she failed to hear the knocking on her door. It was only when the doorbell chimed, did she jump and blink. _...Who is...here...? _She slowly stands up, tightening her robe, walking to the door. She unlocks it, and opens it. Her eyes widen as her breath is caught short in her throat.

"Hello Karasu..." Light Yagami says, gazing over her bath robe, before returning his amber eyes to her dark blue eyes. She gulps.

"L-Light..." She mutters. He stands there looking at her, soaked by the rain.

"Can I come inside?" Light asks softly. Ryuk chuckles and shakes his head. Karasu blinks and nods, stepping aside to let him inside. She peeks outside, before shutting and locking the door. She turns around and looks up at him.

"Why...the visit...?" Karasu asks softly, clinging to her bathrobe. He looks at her blankly.

"You never came to Headqaurters after. My father wanted me to stop by to see where you were. L doesn't like it when people don't arrive on time..." Light states, shrugging. She blinks and looks down. Light tilts his head to the side in false-concern. "...Karasu?"

"A-Ahh...I'm sorry...S-Something...came up.." She says, fighting back tears. Light gazes at her.

"...You...Don't look very good. Care to tell me what happened...?" Light asks gently, trying not to smirk. Karasu looks up and gulps. She then nods, walking past him to the living room, returning to her seat, turning the tv down. He follows, taking off his wet coat, hanging it up. He then sits beside her looking at her.

Karasu remains silent, holding her mug of hot chocolate close to her. She never looked up, or made eye contact with Light. Not even once. She takes a long thoughtful gulp of hot chocolate, sighing after.

"...I...Well...Kira...He...He...Saved me..." Karasu says almost in a whisper. Light, still holding his gaze, tilts his head again.

"What...do you mean?" He asks, keeping his tone steady, with concern. She glances over at him, before returning her gaze to her lap.

"I was walking home after school...And...Well, a man came out...And he...He..." She starts, the words getting caught in her throat. _Why...Why am I even telling Light this...? _She bites her lip hard. Light rearranges himself, so he's closer to her, loking down. She looks at him, tears in her eyes.

"Karasu...?" Light asks, looking at her face. A pang of guilt cascades through him as he looks at her lost, hurt expression.

"I...I was raped...But, Kira...Kira saved me...He really did...If he hadn't of saved me...I would be dead right now...Light...I would be dead..." Karasu says, choking out her words, as the tears start to fall from her eyes. "Light, Im scared...I don't know what to do...I feel gross...And..And.."

Karasu starts to cry. She sets her hot chocolate down, and lowers her face into her hands. The tears were falling freely now. Her whole body shook. Light stares at her, his eyes slightly wider than before. Had he really done this to her...?

Karasu sobs, mumbling about how she owes herself to Kira, and how she couldn't be apart of the investigation, because her thoughts have changed. Then, she flinches, as she feels hands on her. She looks over, just to be pulled into Lights grasp. He holds her close to him, his hand on her head, making sure she wouldn't move. His other hand was around her waste, keeping her close. He rests his chin on top of her head. Karasu, still tense, finally relaxes, wrapping her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Well well Light...It looks like your plan worked...Kukukuku..." Ryuk cackles levitating upside down by the couch. Light smirks and holds her close. _He's right...It worked...Just as planned...I could have gone with a different plan but...This one worked...Beautifully.._ Light then closes his eyes, keeping Karasu against his body.

"Karasu...As long as I live, I will never let anything happen to you...Kira as well...Will protect you..." Light states softly. Karasu chokes out a giggle and looks up at him.

"You...You sound like as if you knew Kira..." Karasu starts, shaking her head. "Though...I would give anything to meet Kira, to thank him for everything...Kira is justice...He punished the wrong, letting the right live.." Karasu starts, cuddling up to Light. _Why...Why am I getting so close to him...Why?_

"You have already met Kira...You know him well." Light says bluntly, looking down at her.

Ryuk laughs drying twisting around boredly.

"Say Light...Do you think she has apples I can have?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Karasu blinks, looking up at Light. _What did he mean by that?_ She frowns and rubs her eyes, and lets out a sigh, leaning back. Light watches her carefully, with a blank face. She holds his gaze, her blue eyes penetrating into his amber eyes. After a few moments of silence she speaks up.

"Light...What do you mean by that..?" Karasu asks, her voice soft. Light's mouth twitches at the corners before shrugging with a smile.

"I'm not sure Karasu.." He states, before flickering his eyes down to her. "What do you think I meant..?" He replies darkly. Her eyes widen and she furrows her eyebrows.

"I...I don't understand.." Karasu says, trying to fit everything together. It really wasn't working. Light growls and shakes his head, looking away. Ryuk chuckles.

"You're so dense.." Light mutters. Karasu glares and stands up, hovering over him. She was mad.

"You come into my house, right after a disasterous night, throw random questions at me, then call me dense? You're one to talk Light! What if I wanted to be alone? What if I didn't want to see you?" Karasu says, her voice growing louder. "You...You are so ignorant!"

Light slowly looks up at her, his eyes flashing angrily. He just stares at her, as she stands there, her hands on her hips, fuming.

"You shouldn't be talking to Kira like that." He says. Blunt as ever. Karasu throws her arms up in the air, exasperated.

"Are you dense? Kira isn't here! Open your eyes, it's just you and me in here! God your so.." Karasu yells covering her face with her hands. She then stops short.

You. And Me. You...And me.. You...?

"Figured it out yet?" Light says boredly, pretending to yawn. Karasu peeks through her fingers, at Light.

He couldn't be serious.

"Karasu?" Light says, getting annoyed.

No way.

"Well, I'm going home." He says rolling his eyes, standing up. Once his back is turned away, he smirks. Things were going exactly how he had hoped they would be. Nothing could be better than this.

"N-No wait! Wait, wait, wait! You're Kira? What? Since when? How, your dad though..what..when..huh?" Karasu stutters, grabbing his arm. He quickly swings around, and grabs her arm in return, pushing her down onto the couch. His eyes gleaming.

"Yes, and I don't understand, a few years ago, you'll find out eventually, what about him, and you already asked that." Light mutters near her ear, positioned ontop of her. His hands places above her head, pinning her down.

_Her eyes were wide, full of worry, fright, and other unreadable emotions. He was serious...He...Light...Is Kira? He saved my life..? What does this mean...I have to go to the police! No..No I can't, not after all he's done for me...To keep me safe...I would be betraying him...Plus I don't have evidence, not that it would help right now...I..I'm on his side...I'm on Kira's side...Lights..side..._

"So, Karasu...How are things going for you?" He asks playfully, his lips hovering above hers. She flinches, snapping back to reality.

"L-Light...I'm...Confused...?" She says slowly, staring into his eyes. She wills herself not to close her own. Light smirks and grazes his lips against hers.

"About what..?" He purrs, getting impatient.

"You." She states flattly. He pauses, and raises his head. His face was emotionless.

"Me?" He asks. She just nods. "What about..me?"

"You...You can be nice one day...angry the next second...throwing insane ideas the next...being rational again...trying to molest me...then getting mad...being stuck up..." She lists and he growls, getting angrier by the second.

Soon, his lips were pressed against hers, silencing her. He made sure she couldn't move even if she wanted too.

_How dare she...Everyone has mood swings, hell, mine aren't even that...I'm just being myself...And Kira. It's hard to pull off this great facade, especially when the whole world is either with, or against you.._ Light growls against her lips.

She squirms and he bites down on her lower lip. Karasu gasps, and Lights tongue is soon inside her mouth. He almost pulls away, when he realizes she's kissing back, her body relaxing underneath his. Light smirks against her lips, slowly releasing one of her hands. He then places his free hand on her side, pulling her closer to his hips.

Karasu shudders, using her free hand to place it on his neck, playing with his hair. It was soft, and thick.

The doorbell chimes. Light flinches, and growls. He pulls away from her lips, looking towards the door. The bell chimes again. He snarls lightly, before looking down at Karasu, who was staring at the door. He quickly grabs her chin, making her look at him, before he slams his lips against hers, their teeth grinding against each others.

They both shiver at the touch, before Light gets off of her, quickly sitting in the chair. Karasu was upright, moving towards the door, as soon as Light took a seat. She unlocks it and almost instantly the door opens. Karasu yelps, standing back with wide eyes.

"Karasu!" Mai yells slamming the door, shrugging her coat off. There were raindrops on her glasses. "You were supposed to call me! What happened to that? Where were you?" She huffs. Karasu blinks slowly.

Mai blinks and notices a coat. She then looks over and spots Light.

"Oh..Uh...Hello...Light..." Mai blinks, her face flushing darkly.

"Mai." Light smiles happily at her, nodding, before continuing to flip through the channels.

"I'm sorry Mai, I must have forgot...Light just got here...Would you like some hot chocolate?" Karasu fumbles with her hands as she smiles at her friend. Mai shakes her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bit. The new cafe opened up down the street. Wanna come too Light?" Mai asks.

"Actually Mai, I-" Karasu gets cut off as Light appears behind her.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Let's just let Karasu get ready, then we'll be on our way." Light answers for her, smiling at Mai. Karasu's face tinges with red.

"Okay. Lets watch tv while she gets ready." Mai says, smiling at Karasu, walking to the living room, sitting beside Light.

After a moment or two Karasu turns and starts to walk to the stairs. She looks at Mai and Light. Light looks at her and glares darkly, as if saying, 'Say anything, you're dead..'. Karasu's breath hitches, as she nods, quickly retreating to the stairs.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

There was no way. Absolutely no way in hell Light was serious. Karasu stands infront of her full body mirror looking at her paled face. Her cheeks were a blotchy red, and her hair was knotted and tangled. She looked horrible. She gulps as she rubs her eyes, tears threatening to make thier appearance.

"Might as well get ready and face the demon.." Karasu says bitterly, shrugging her bathrobe off. She mutters profanities as she puts on the essentials, followed by a pair of sweats and a black and white checkered sweater. She yawns and gathers her hair and puts it up in a haphazard bun.

'Screw you make up.' She thinks to herself. 'Like hell I'll try to please him. He's lying. He has no proof.'

Karasu nods triumphantly, as she grabs her wallet and cell phone. She grumbles slipping her old ratty sneakers on as she stumbles down the stairs, fighting with the shoelaces. Light and Mai look over at her questioningly.

Karasu growls as she finally gets it, before standing to her full height, looking at them both. She plasters on a fake smile as she tilts her head to the side.

"Shall we be on our way?" She says cheerfully. Mai smiles and stands up with Light, walking over to the door, pulling her jacket on. Light does the same, turning to face Karasu with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry about paying for anything, I have it covered. Same goes for you, Mai," Light says, looking at her. Mai blinks and flops her hood onto her head before nodding.

"Oh, alright, if you insist..Karasu and I will cover the tips then," Mai says with a smile, oblivious to the tension between Light and Karasu.

Soon the trio found themselves seated as a quaint, friendly looking cafe. The waitresses took their orders and they were now sitting there. Mai and Karasu on one side, Light on the other. It was silent.

Very silent.

Nobody actually said anything, until their beverages arrived. Light, coffee, black. Mai, organic tea. Karasu, cappuccino. Karasu sighs as she takes a sip of the hot liquid. It soothes her chills, as she opens her eyes to find Lights molten amber eyes boring into her own. She almost chokes, as she sets the cup down.

Mai looks at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Karasu nods and smiles, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"It's hot, I just burned my tongue," she mutters, looking down at her hands. Mai nods, then looks at Light.

"So, I hear you work with your dad in the police," Mai says. Light corrects her, and soon they're off into their own world, chatting merrily away.

Karasu, on the other hand, just looks out the window, into the rain. She counts how many vehicles drive by, and how many people walk by. Of course, there were more driving than walking. Soon the rain grows heavier, as the water streaks down the window. She tilts her head to the side, watching the water.

Light had noticed Karasu zone out, as she watched the water absentmindedly. He was half listening to Mai, as she told him one of her stories, but his attention was focused on Karasu.

"Hyuk hyuk...So you did tell her...That could cause some proooblems~" Ryuk chants, eyeing up a basket of apples at the front. Light shoots him a quick glare, when Mai pauses to take a drink.

"LIIIGHT!" A high pitched squeal resonates through the near empty cafe.

'Oh god no..' Light thinks, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Light! How are you! I haven't seen you around lately! Why haven't you called me...I thought we were dating!" The woman cries, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. She then looks at a confused Mai, and a now fully attentive Karasu.

"I'm sorry Misa, I've been busy lately, with my studies," Light says, moving over for her to sit. "This is Mai and Karasu, we go to school together."

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm a huge fan of your collections, Miss Amane!" Mai gushes, staring at her idol. Misa's expression softens as she smiles and happily takes a seat beside Light.

"Kukukukukukukukuku~" Ryuk cackles, kneeling over with laughter. Misa ignores this, while Light's eyes travel to Karasu. His eyes widen a fraction, noticing her expression.

Pure hatred.

Undeniable, hatred.

"I have to go," Karasu says through gritted teeth. "Sorry to interrupt your conversations, it was great meeting you Misa."

Misa blinks and looks at her. She tilts her head to the side with a frown.

"But I just met you! Stay for a while, I'd love to know how you met MY Light-kuuun!" Misa whines. Light almost flinches as Misa wraps her arms around him.

Karasu sighs irritatedly. She takes a long drink and sighs.

"Alright, sorry. I'm just not feeling to well," Karasu says, looking at Misa. Misa smiles and shrugs, looking up lovingly at Light.

'That son of a bitch..Two timing, son of a bitch...Wait, we aren't even dating...But..He kissed me! Two timing!' Karasu thinks to herself, glaring death at Light.

Either he chose to ignore it, or he just didn't care.

After a long 30 minutes of Misa's loud voice, and Mai's excited one, Misa's manager came in looking aggravated. Misa said her farewells, and kissed Light before bounding away.

Karasu was on her 3rd beverage, noticing the heat from it was making her simmer down.

"Light, I didn't know you were dating Misa-Misa!" Mai said astonishingly, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Light, I didn't know of this either," Karasu says in a calm tone, staring at Light.

"Sorry, we've been together for a while now, but since she's famous, the journalists wouldn't stop bothering her about it, so we keep it on the down low," Light explains with a smooth airy voice. Mai nods in understanding, while Karasu just rolls her eyes, looking back outside.

"Oooh Liiight, I believe you've made Miss Karasu jealous~" Ryuk says, tilting his head to the side. Light just closes his eyes, drinking his lukewarm coffee.

'It doesn't matter, I have her right where I want her..I have to admit..The stunt I pulled was bad, but that made her open up to me...And trust Kira, most importantly. Although..' Light smirks slightly.

"So, what are your opinions on Kira?" Light says, leaning back, looking at the females. Karasu huffs and looks over at him incredulously. Mai just shrugs.

"Well, I believe he is bad, but...Not in an evil way. He just took a turn for the worst," Mai says with a smile.

"I believe he's an egotistical, arrogant psychopath with visions of grandeur, and he should be in a mental home," Karasu snarls, taking a large drink of her cappuccino. Light grinds his teeth and lets out a chuckle.

"Both your views are quite different, I must say that.." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, well I actually have to go. My mom wanted me to cook supper tonight. Call me if you need anything Karasu! See you Light," Mai says as she hugs Karasu.

"I'll walk with you. I'll see you later, Light," Karasu says, her voice dripping with venom. "Thanks for paying."

And with that, she quickly ushers Mai out, and they walk down the street.

Light, however, just sat there, chuckling to himself. He then mutters softly.

"See Ryuk? She's tense, but her walls have now shattered...It shouldn't be long until she cracks like an egg...Not to mention the jealousy is something I can use to work on.." Light chuckles as his eyes glint with triumph.

He then takes a long drink of his now cold coffee, Ryuk cackling behind him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"God fucking damn it!" Karasu screams as she slams her door. She grinds her teeth and almost literally rips off her coat, kicking her shoes away. "That stupid, arrogant, stuck up prick! He thinks he can use me? Think again!"

Karasu clenches her fists and slams them down on the counter, her breathing heavy. She glared at nothing through her bangs, tears burning at her eyes.

"Wait, why am I getting so upset...It's not like I even like that horndog. He just wants a sex toy, and obviously that model isn't doing it for him.." Karasu mutters, shaking her head. She then lets out an irritated scream as she sinks to the floor.

'This is so stupid, I should be worrying about school, not this stupid shit..I've been through too much. Fucking rape, Kira, and just overall stress..' Karasu closes her eyes, leaning her head back against the counter.

"Sleep, that's what I need...In the morning I'll deal with him then..Actually, I'll just ignore him, yeah.." Karasu says, slowly rising to her feet. She yells out in surprise as her phone starts to ring. Her hand clutches to her chest, as her eyes are wide.

'Stupid phone...Who is calling at this time, seriously..' Karasu growls and walks slowly to her phone, picking it up.

"Hello, you've reached the agnsty teenager hot-line, how may we serve you today?" Karasu says in an angry tone. It's silent on the other end for a while.

"Miss Kasegawa, it's good to hear you're emotionally stable," A monotone voice says. Karasu's eyes widen as she smacks her forehead.

'SHIT.'

"R-Ryuzaki, hello, I'm sorry about that. Long day and such," Karasu says, rubbing her temples.

"Yes, well, I would like you to come to headquarters at 5am," L says boredly. The sound of a wrapper is head in the background, followed by some muffled chewing.

"5am? That seems a little early," Karasu whines. L sighs.

"Watari will be outside to pick you up," L says. Watari nods in the background, but she obviously couldn't see it.

"Of course L, whatever you say," Karasu says. Then she blinks. "How did you even get this number?"

"Good night Miss Kasegawa, see you in the morning." The line goes dead, as Karasu stares at the receiver.

"Oh whatever," Karasu mutters, slamming the phone down. She yawns loudly as she shuts the lights off, trudging up the stairs. She slams her bedroom door, flopping on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothing.

With an agitated growl she punches her pillow, before trying to fall asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karasu screams, picking the alarm clock up, ripping it out of the wall. The beeping dies down slowly, as Karasu grumpily sits up in bed.

'The sun isn't even out yet..' Karasu yawns and slowly makes her way out of bed. She trudges to her closet as she opens it, glaring at her clothing. 'Lets see...' She tilts her head to the side, letting out another yawn.

Karasu rubs her eye as she grabs a faded neon green t-shirt that cuts off above her belly button, and a non-slutty denim skirt, thats about 4 sizes to big. She yawns as she loops through a belt.

"Oh my god, I look like shit.." Karasu mutters looking at her rats nest of a hair style and her sleepy eyes. With a groan she manages to rip a brush through her hair, and put it in a high ponytail on her head.

'I suppose that's an improvement..' She sighs as she inspects her outfit. Her breath hitches as she remembers her encounter with the man..

She closes her eyes and runs to her closet, stripping off the skirt and t-shirt. She swaps them out for a baggy brown long sleeved shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and finally, a large pull over sweater. It was black with a rainbow paint splatter pattern. She nods in approval, as she pulls on fuzzy pink socks, and a pair of worn out hot pink converse shoes.

"Much better..." She sighs as she takes her hair out of the ponytail, flipping her hood up over her head. "I guess a bit of make up wouldn't hurt.. I do look like crap.." She says sadly, walking to her bathroom.

After a thick coat of cover up and eyeliner, she deems herself fit to show her face to the world.

Or at least Watari and L.

She blinks, realizing something.

'What if Light is there...This should be so much fun..' She growls as she shakes her head.

As soon as she started walking down the stairs, the doorbell rings. She blinks as she jumps down from the lower steps, striding to the door. She opens it up and smiles warily at Watari.

"Good morning Miss Kasegawa.." Watari says with a kind gentle smile. Karasu smiles back.

"Good morning, Watari, how are you?" She asks, following him out of her house, to the limo out front.

"I'm very well, thank you," Watari says, opening the door for her. Karasu smiles and nods in thanks as she slides in.

After driving in silence for what seemed like an eternity, they made there way past security, up to the room that held the worlds best detective.

"Glad to see you're up early," L says, his doe like eyes boring into Karasu. She nods, as her stomach growls.

"Yeah, it's great being up so early, you know, who needs sleep," Karasu mutters sarcastically, as Watari leaves the room. L swivels back in his chair to the monitors in front of him.

'So, why am I here again..' Karasu yawns loudly, walking over to L, taking a seat in the chair beside him. Soon, two folders enter her line of sight.

"Read these over and tell me what you make of them," L commands, his eyes never leaving the monitors. Karasu sighs and takes the folders, opening the first one.

'08/11/09; AM00:23

Roberston Residence.

During the night, Mr. and Mrs. Roberston left the house under the care of a trusted friend, as well as their three children. After the children had been put to sleep, the friend, who is to remain anonymous, sat down on the couch in the living room.

No more than 15 minutes later the power was cut, and the sound of breaking glass was heard. The friend who was in care of the house, was shot through the head. The people then started ransacking the house, gathering up as many valuables as possible, before leaving.

As soon as they stepped outside, they all simultaneously suffered from extreme heart attacks, falling over dead.

Mr. and Mrs. Roberston returned home, to find the robbers, as well as their friend dead. Their three children survived the attack, and they remained asleep upstairs unharmed.'

Karasu clicks her tongue, and looks over the photo's taken at the scene of the crime. The Roberstons weren't overly wealthy, and they didn't have many valuables. Though, the criminals were killed with heart attacks, which would obviously of been Kira's work.

L swivels around and looks her dead in the eye. Karasu fidgets and looks at him.

"What do you make of that crime?" L inquires, as Watari enters the room with a plate of fruit. He sets it down in front of them both, before retreating out.

"Well, it's sad that an innocent was murdered just for some items. Also, the heart attacks were more than likely caused by Kira, but I don't ever remember this being on the news," Karasu says, placing the folder down.

"Hmm, yes. This crime took place outside of Japan," L mutters, picking up a peach slice. He motions for her to help herself.

"Then how would Kira of figured this out then, if it was never on the news in the first place!" Karasu says, reaching for a slice of watermelon. L chews thoughtfully, before licking his fingers of the juices.

"I suspect there may be another person, with these powers," L states, matter of factly. Karasu stares at him.

"A second Kira."

"Third."

There was an eerie silence, as they both ate their fruit. Karasu tilts her head to the side.

"It would make sense, but why are you showing me this file?" Karasu ponders, reaching for a cherry. L motions for the other file, while picking up his cup of coffee. Karasu blinks, and picks it up, opening it.

'2/03/10; PM02:05

Crime Files

Roberston Case

As suspected the famed masked murderer 'Kira' had killed the criminals of heart attacks. Their autopsy showed that they all suffered from heart failure, and minor hemorrhaging, before dying.

Although this crime took place in Wyoming, Kira appears to have eyes everywhere.

Mr. and Mrs. Roberston moved away with their children after this horrific event, and are now being relocated elsewhere.'

Karasu tilts her head to the side, and looks at L.

"What am I supposed to learn from this, I already figured most of this out," Karasu says, popping another cherry in her mouth.

L remains silent, inspecting her.

"This was reported on the news within Wyoming, and nowhere else. The third Kira must have been present at the time of this crime, otherwise this would seem highly impossible," L explains slowly. Karasu nods, looking at the file again.

"This was only a few months ago," Karasu mutters to herself, closing the file.

"Yes, and there were no witness's to this case," L says with a bored yawn, chewing on a thin slice of pineapple.

"How is this relevant exactly, I understand that there is a possibility of a 3rd Kira, but how is this important to right now?" Karasu asks, leaning back.

"I just wanted to see your opinion on things, and from what I saw, you're very keen," L says, looking at her.

"Is that all..?" Karasu says with a slightly lowered tone.

"Yes."

Karasu groans as she rubs her eyes, not caring about her make up.

"Well, is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?" Karasu asks after a few moments of silence. L stares at the screens, almost blankly.

"What is your opinion of Light Yagami?" L asks, not looking at her. She blinks slowly.

"My opinion..?"

"Yes, what is your opinion, thoughts," L says.

"Well, he can be a little arrogant, but otherwise he's alright. He seems..." Karasu pauses, almost saying 'he seems like the kind of guy who enjoys getting his way.'

"He seems?" L asks, his attention focused on Karasu. She blinks.

"He seems very determined to catch Kira." She says. L nods.

'What if I say that he confessed to me that he IS Kira? What would happen then? Surely L wouldn't believe me...I don't even believe it..'

"Is there something on your mind?" L asks. Karasu blinks and looks at him.

"No, I'm just tired, since somebody wanted me here at 5am," Karasu says with a sarcastic tone, but a smile.

L just nods, a trace of a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, you can go now, Miss Kasegawa. Thank you for coming in.." L starts. Karasu nods and stands up stretching. "Although, may I ask one final question?"

Karasu freezes, as she looks at him.

"Where were you yesterday, you never came to headquarters like I asked."

Karasu freezes up. L's eyes gaze intently at her.

"S-Something came up...I'm sorry for not.." Karasu says, glancing away. L doesn't buy it.

"Care to explain?" L asks, his tone taking a softer note. Karasu looks at him as she gulps. "Karasu?"

'Should I tell him that I was..was assaulted? And that Kira saved me..? Could I really...really trust him? ...What am I thinking, of course I could trust him...' Karasu bites her lip.

"Well..Y-Yesterday, I was..walking to headquarters, but..Somebody..attacked me.." Karasu says softly, her eyes dropping to the ground. Almost instantly, L was on his feet, infront of her. She gasps as she stumbles back a bit, his face extremely close to hers.

"Are you alright? Did you report it to the police?" L fires at her, not breaking eye contact.

"I..I'm fine..Really..and no I didn't report it...He...died.." Karasu says almost in a silent whisper. L stares at her.

"He died." L states. Karasu nods. "How?"

"He...Well, he just died..." Karasu says softly. L gazes at her with an intense look.

"What did he do?" He asks, not really noticing any visible wounds.

Karasu gulps again, slowly bringing her eyes up to his. She doesn't say anything for a bit.

"...Sexual...assault.." She says, silently. L's eyes open a fraction more. They stand there silently for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did you go to a hospital?" L asks. She shakes her head. L then brings his thumb up to his lips, pondering.

"C-Can I go now..?" Karasu asks, with a pleading voice. L blinks and nods.

"Yes, but don't forget that I'm here. If anything happens, tell me. You could have been killed." L says, turning away, walking back to the chair. Karasu watches him, as she looks down to her feet.

"Alright..I'm sorry.." She says, turning to leave.

"...I'm sorry for not being able to help you." L comments quietly, as she shuts the door behind her.


	17. Important Information FAQ

**Important Information**

Alright guys, first of all, I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed and gushed over this story. I'm so honored that you all would read it. It makes me so happy. :)

Speaking of reviews, I'm going to be answering some questions some people have asked, as well as some that people MAY ask.

* * *

Karasu's name was written down in the Death Note in chapter 12. She should be dead!

** Karasu's name wasn't actually written down. If Light were to do that, then the story would be oddly short. xD

* * *

Okay, why did you include the rape scene? That's not cool, bro.

** It was included because that was a definite way to make Karasu crack. I believe it worked, don't you?

* * *

Why don't you update a lot!

** I kind of have a life to attend too. I'm sorry to say, but, I'm graduating this year and sadly school comes before leisure.

* * *

Light tends to be kind of a stalker...

** Well duh. He's trying to get her on HIS side. Even if it means going to the extreme, though, be glad he isn't sitting outside her bedroom window with binoculars.

* * *

And that's pretty much all I can think of.

If you have any questions you'd like to be answered, just ask in a review, and I'll update this with your question, as well as answer. :)

Oh, and guys... Thank you so much for the support. This really mean a lot to me. I haven't gotten a bad review for this story yet.

Thank you so much. I love you all!


End file.
